


Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts!

by FurEliseLady



Series: Gravity Falls's as short as these, also short, shorts! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "almost roof sex" implied, Almost Twins! Au, Angst, Anne and Max are kinda ignorant about their children's relationship, Bill is a musician, Bill is jealous of Ford, Bill's horny too, BillDip, Bullying, Bullying implied, DipFord later :p, Dipdip's horny, Dipeon implied, Dipper cries a lot, Dipper drinks, Dipper has a thing for saying he's gonna die in Hospital AU, Dipper is cray cray while drunk, F/F, F/M, FREE CRY FOR EVERYONE!, Horny! Reverse! Dipper, Hospital! AU, I just made that AU now, I'll make Dipper suffer, Incest, Katherine's a cinnamon roll, Kid! Autist! Human! Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel cries too, Masturbation, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines, Multi, Other, Pennie and Bill's relationship is is me and my sibilings' relationship in a jar, Poliamori, Reincarnation AU, Reunion Falls Au, Reverse Falls, Sex, So is Mabel, Spancking, Tickling, Universe! Falls AU, VOCALOID AU, Wendip, What could go wrong?! AU, When did it turn into high school musical?, Will Cipher - Freeform, You'll love Walter, agression for no reason (biiiiil), and of Walter, and of gideon, angel au, another tags, bluh bluh, but not for long, cuz they are not quite twins in some of the shorts, everybody cry!, harsh break ups, he's perfect, i dunno, i like making Dipper suffer, i'm a monster, lots of gravity falls shorts, music fic, pinescest - Freeform, roof making out, sex implied, text teasing, triplets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of overwhelming, poorly written, and ocasionally funny, Gravity Falls' shorts, cuz I don't have patience to make a whole fanfic.<br/>It's mostly Billdip.<br/>It may or may not have; Dippacifica, Pinescone, Mabifica, and some other random couple.<br/>Don't read it!<br/>Bye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time kills us

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, I was going to do this for christmas, but whatevah, i'm late!  
> Also, it's Hospital! and Almost Twins! AU. I made the name's.  
> It's really overwhelming. And short.  
> I hope you like it.

\- Look, Dipper!- Mabel says smiling.

Dipper followed Mabel’s eyes to find a blonde boy, aparently his age, pestering another boy, even blonder, his brother, maybe.

-What is it?- Dipper asks, everytime Mabel saw another child in the hospital she tried to convince Dipper to talk to them. Dipper didn’t talk to anyone out of his family often, and didn’t tried it either, doctors were starting to think he was depressed.

-Today, you’re making new friends!- Mabel says and starts pushing his wheelchair to the boys.

\- _What?! No!_ \- Dipper complains trying to stop the wheelchair. But he couldn’t, he was too weak.- I _don’t_ want to make new friends, I’m happy with the ones I have!- He says still trying to stop her. Once he saw it was no use, he covered his face.

\- You _need_ new friends!- Mabel says as they arrived.- Hi! I’m Mabel!- Mabel says cheerful, they both look at her, one of them smiles.

\- Hi Mabel, I’mWill!- Will says smiling at her.- That’s my twin brother, Bill!- He points at Bill cheerful, Bill looks at him angry.

\- Right, tell my name to the intruders!- Bill says, Mabel laughs slightly.

\- Sh, they’re not intruders!- Will says to Bill then looks at Dipper.- Who’s this?

\- That’s my almost twin, Dipper!- Mabel says trying to take Dipper’s hands out of his face.- Almost ‘cause we were born in the same day, but in different years!- She says Dipper looks up at her.

\- Kill me with fire!- He says lowly. Bill looks at him, finally realizing there was another person there.

\- Can I?- Bill asks putting one hand up.

\- _No_! I’m already dying, I don’t need someone to make it faster!- He says angry, Bill smiles.

\- You too?!- Bill says, Will looks at Bill, just like Mabel. None of them expected this answer.

-What d’you mean?- Dipper asks, suddenly interested.

-I have cancer.- Bill says then takes his eyepatch off, revealing a black hole where should be his eye.- That’s why I don’t have my left eye!- He says getting closer to Dipper.

\- _Ew_!- Dipper moans at the vision. Mabel looks back at Will.

\- Do you have cancer too?- she asks smiling. She didn’t thought Dipper would, ever, make friends easily like that.

\- No, I took my eye off when Bill lost his.- He says while Bill put his eyepatch on again.

\- Awn, that’s so cute!- Mabel says putting her hands together.- Dipper has cancer too. I thought of doing something like that when Dipper lost his legs, but someone has to carry him around!- She says with a determined voice.

\- Mabel, I already told you, I’m not a princess!- Dipper says angry, He hated when people acted like he couldn’t take care of himself.

\- Of course you’re not a princess!- Mabel says rolling her eyes.- You’re a boy!- Then she adds.- I think…

\- Mabel!- Dipper complains.

\- Aw, forget it!-She says gesticulating.- Why don’t you and Bill go and talk about… books, or role play, or whatever you two have in common!- Mabel says pratically shoving Dipper away. Bill looks at Dipper at the mention of the games.

\- You like rping?- He asks Dipper, the boy nods.

\- Do you?

\- Yep!- Bill says smiling.

\- Wich ones?

\- D,D&MD.- Bill says Dipper smiles back at him.

\- _Oh my god_ , I love D,D&MD!- Dipper says cheerful, Bill decided to take control of his wheelchair and pushed it away from there. Mabel sighs relieved. Will noticed Mabel’s relieve.

\- When was it?- He asks her, she looks at him confused.

\- ‘When was’ what?- She asks.

\- When you and your family discovered he had cancer.- He answers completing the question.

\- It’s been quite sometime.- Mabel says sitting on the bench.- It was actually the day before Christmas, December twenty-fourth. I was eight and Dipper was seven.

\- Wow, that’s really early!- Will says surprised.- You should be fourteen by now, am I right?!

\- Actually, you’re right!- Mabel laughs.- And Dipper’s thirteen. When did _you_ discovered?

\- It’s been almost four years.- Will says counting on his fingers.- It’s ky got to kinda funny. We only got to know it was serious ‘cause Bill was almost crying.- He says smiling looking at Bill, then at Mabel.- He _never_ cries!

\- Yeah, with us it was a little different. Dipper was having pains in his back since he woke up and everyone thought he had hit his back while sleeping. And we were taking hospital as the last option.- She says putting a lock of hair behind her ear.- I guess child-like sob wasn’t music to anyone’s ears.- She jokes smiling slightly.

\- I’m sure our childhood nanny agrees with you!- He jokes, always smiling.

\- Did _you_ cry a lot?- She asks pointing at him.

\- Only a little!- he says pointing with his fingers.- And in a very manly way!

\- Oh my god, that’s so cute!- She says looking at him, the boy was red from the cumpliment.- Did they ever told Bill to go on that weird solace-like centers for kids with cancer?

\- Nope, and we wouldn’t send him there. Bill’s too… Bill!- Will says trying to find a good word.- What about Dipper?

\- Yeah, but he stopped going there, and I don’t blame him.- Mabel says letting her hands fall on her lap.- He said it was a competition of who died first, and depressive, a lot.

\- Good thing we didn’t send him there, he would probably kill them all and finish the competition.

\- That’s morbid.

\- I know… I think, when you know when you’ll possibly die you probably feel like killing everyobody.- Will says looking down.

\- I guess so…

 


	2. Fate's game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Max and Stan never thought the twins would get along so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uhm hey again, this is another short I made, and I killed myself to finish it.  
> I had this little plot on my mind for like... three days.  
> It's kind of Reunion Falls.  
> Dipper and Mabel's parents never married. And instead of twins they are triplets, Mabel, William and Dipper, in this order.  
> Stan's with Mabel, Dipper's with their father and Bill with their mother. Mabel knows about her twins and that Stan's "building" something dangerous, that's it.  
> "- Mabel, I'm making something dangerous, but it's for this family, and I don't want you on it, you can get hurt.  
> \- Tell me why I don't live with my parents and I won't meddle.  
> \- I can work with that!"  
> That's almost how it worked.
> 
> Yes, there is going to be incest. But I'll warn you when it get to it.  
> There's only conversation on this chapter.
> 
> Good reading!

And, yet again, Dipper was late for his first day at the new school. It wasn’t his fault, he had everything ready in the time, but his dad didn’t. Why couldn’t he just take the school bus?! He asked himself as they arrived.

\- Bye, dad!- The boy says as he takes his backpack and runs to the building. Lucky for him, he had gotten his timetable some days before. He finally arrives at the class room, almost full of students, he walks to the back row and sits. By his side was a blonde, tall, boy. The boy carried a pen on his left hand and was sketching on his right hand. The boy looks up at him. Dipper smiles.- H-hi.- He says out of breath from the earlier run.

\- Yellow.- The boy says, “did he said ‘yellow’ or ‘hello’?” Dipper asks himself, but he just nods. He looks at the boy’s arm, he had a lot of numbers and unconnected words written on his arms, and was making little triangles around.

\- What is it you wrote on your arm?- Dipper asks, the boy looks at him.

\- “ _Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye_ ”.- the boy quotes, as if he was bored by, probably, telling it all the time.- And my name.

\- Can you teach me how to do this stuff?

\- Why not?!- the boy says closing his pen and reaching his hand to Dipper.- Name’s Bill, Bill Cipher.

\- You mean, like the beale ciphers!?!- Dipper says, his eyes shining just from thinking about it.

\- Nope, just Bill, from William y’know?!- He says, now smiling.- And yours?

\- It’s Dipper.- Dipper says nodding from Bill’s statement.- Pines, Dipper Pines.- He completes shaking Bill’s hand.

\- You’re one of those early students, aren’t you?- Bill says looking at Dipper, Dipper blushes, of course everyone had to think he was younger.

\- N-no!- He says shaking his head convulsively.- I’m thirteen, my birthday was, like, two days ago.

\- Having a birthday doesn’t means you grow up, or that you mature, just means you’re getting old and your lifetime is shorter.- Bill says, Dipper now looked at him wide eyed.- But happy birthday for us, anyway.

\- _Us?-_ The brunnete asks.                  

\- August thirty-first, my birthday too.- He says as the teacher arrived at the room, telling normal things, introducing herself. When she stopped talking she began writing on the board. Some Math exercises, who solved them first gained extra points.

Dipper starts writing on his notebook, just like Bill did, as soon as he was finished coping it he started solving it. They were easy, he made it fast and before everyone else could even think his hand was up. The teacher looks at him and goes to his table.

\- Well, let’s see!- She says looking on his notebook.- Okay, everything’s right, you hit it all!- She smiles, and looks at him.- What’s your name?

\- Dipper Pines.- He smiles back, the teacher’s smile gets bigger.

\- Right! Well done, then!- She says with a thumbs up and goes back to her desk. Dipper looks at his classmates, all shoked by how fast he made it. He looks down, then at Bill, who has his mouth hung agape.

\- How _did_ you do it so fast?!- Bill asked, talking lowly.

\- I’m good at mathematics.- He says smiling slightly.

\- I saw it, you took, like, two minutes to solve it! It was six problems!- Bill says passing a hand through his hair.- You shouldn’t be here, you should be on eighth grade, or even on nineth.

\- Yeah, teachers tried.- Dipper says looking back at his notebook, sketching on the bottom of it with his pencil.

\- Why aren’t you there, then?!

\- Dad thought it wouldn’t be good for me.

\- School sucks, if I had a chance to pass through it fast I would hold onto it with my teeth and hands!- Bill says pointing.

\- But look at you and look at me!- Dipper says looking back at Bill.- You’re look more like the bully than the bullied.

\- _That’s_ why?!- Bill says stupefied.

\- I guess so, I don’t want to be spanked!- Dipper says dropping his pencil.- Aw, seriously!- The boy says looking at the pencil on the ground. Bill laughs at the situation and collects the pencil. He reaches Dipper the material.- Thank you.

\- Give me your arm!- Bill says, Dipper looks at him stunned.

\- Why do you want my arm?

\- I want to draw on it.-Bill says showing his hands. Dipper reaches Bill his right hand.

 

**_*_ **

 

**_The night before:_ **

 

\- What should I look for?- Anne talks at the phone, she grabs the photos of Dipper and Mabel. Mabel’s photo was clearly the most recent, according to Stan it was taken in the beginning of the summer, while Dipper’s were from his ten years old party.- Should I look for the Big Dipper?!- She says smiling.

\- No, Dipper started hiding it on third grade.- Max states, walking around the house to see where the boy was, finally arriving at his room.- He wears a brown cap with a star on it.- The lights were on, but the boy had already fallen asleep. A book open on his lap. He puts the book on the bedside table, covers him with the blanket and turns the lights of.

\- How ironic, hiding a constellation under a star!- She says with an amused voice.

\- Yeah, yeah, life’s ironic.- Max says sitting on the couch, on the table rested Dipper’s bag and a photo frame of them on Dipper’s birthday two days ago. He grabs it.- It looks more like a dick, though.- he says with a bored voice. Anne gasps.

\- _Oh my god!_ You _stubborn_!- She says stunned from the other’s statement.- How _can_ you say that! It’s your son!- If there was a word that described her mood right now, angry it was!

\- Well I can’t unsay it!- He says putting the photo on it’s place. Anne rolls her eyes.

\- I hope that’s not the kinds of things you talk to him.- She says, more to herself than to him.- Whatever, anything else to say?

\- Yeah, he’s good at mathematics, a lot.

\- Good to know, at least someone in the family is interested.

\- Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, it’s all boring!- He says stubbornly.

\- For the small minded, yes.- She says rapidly with a grin on her face.- And William likes codes, and ciphers, and stuff. But I guess Mabel’s more of a designer.

\- Three different coins.

\- I guess…- She says deep in her thoughts.- The worst that could happen is they not liking each other or they getting mad at us.

\- Don’t worry, what could go wrong?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please warn me if there's any gramatical mistakes!


	3. What friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes to be called a freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the kudos, I'm really, really, really happy for this!   
> You don't know how happy I was for opening the computer and seeing people actually liked my shit! Thanks for you guys I could finish this, thank you!  
> Uhm this is, again, a short with the Triplets AU, 'cause I'm planning on making Dipper cry a lot, but not in this chapter.  
> Bill and Dipper hug a little in the beginning, and they kiss. So if you don't like this shit, don't read it.  
> From here forward if I keep writting this AU they're gonna act a little more like boyfriends and such than friends so, be warned.  
> Oh and I changed their age on last chapter from twelve to thirteen, 'cause I'd feel awkward making them kiss with less than this.
> 
> Just one more shit and I'll let you read!   
> I am not from the USA, I'm Brazillian, and I barely know how is it there, in fact I almost made it snow in California.  
> So I only know a bit 'bout how it works, I don't know how the schools work so I'm just gonna make it like it is in Brazil.
> 
> Good reading!

Dipper liked California, mostly it was a great place to live in. But, he asked himself, why was it so hot?! They were in the middle of December, and the weather was barely cold.

If there was something he liked, it was snow. Every Christmas he and his dad traveled to Chicago, just so that they could be stuck inside the hotel and wear that baggy sweaters while eating marshmallows. But not this year, this year they’d stay in Piedmont. And all just ‘cause his dad got a girlfriend.

The only thing that saved his mood was Bill’s silly pun’s.

\- Okay, _why_ are you so moody?!- Bill says putting his hands on Dipper’s shoulders.- What happened to your inner nerdy self?!

\- Nerd isn’t here the moment, he’s in Chicago, live a message after the beep; _Beep!_ \- Dipper says burying his face on Bill’s vest.

\- Chicago?- He says laughing slightly.- Okay, now the whole story!?- He says letting his arms fall.

\- Dad’s got a girlfriend and we aren’t going to watch the snowfall!- He says turning head to the side and looking up to Bill with puppy eyes.

\- And you’re mad with him?!- Bill asks looking down. Dipper nods.- All of this ‘cause he has a girlfriend?

\- No, Katherine is cool.- Dipper says Bill grabs his nose slightly.

\- Then what’s the problem, Pinetree?!- He says smiling while he shook Dipper’s nose back and fourth.

\- We are not going to Chicago, we are going to be stuck in this hot hell.- He says hugging Bill.

\- What if I passed Christmas with you?!- He says hugging Dipper back.

\- I love you, you know!?!- Dipper says and feels something hitting his head.- _Ouch!_ \- He screams in pain and puts a hand on the place, he sits still looking around to a group of kids, some were their classmates others not. They were all laughing at him.

\- Nerds!- One of them screams.

\- Are you okay?- Bill asks worried, looking at Dipper. He nods at Bill, and Bill looks at the kids. They were five.- Who threw that rock?!- He says angry.

\- Ha! What are you gonna do?!- One of them says looking ate the others.- Are you gonna call your weird satanic god to avenge you?!

\- No, I’m gonna break your shit!- He says walking to the boy, the other one’s back away.

\- Do you think I’m afraid of you?!- The boy says as Bill got close.- I ain’t afraid of chicks!

\- You should.- Bill says stopping.

\- No I shouldn’t, you freak!

\- If you’re not afraid then do it again!- Bill says serious, the boy smiles and throws another rock on Dipper. This time hitting Dipper’s eye.

\- What are you…- He couldn’t finish his sentence, Bill punched him in the face. Bill watches the boy stunned. Before anyone could see the two were in a fight.

Punching, kicking, but not for long. Soon Bill had total control of the fight and punched the boy angyly, and Dipper tried to, unsuccessfully, stop him.

\- What’s happening here!?!- They hear someone saying loudly and Bill stops. They look up to see the principal.

\- Fuck.- Dipper hears the other saying as they got up. He sees someone helping the other boy by the corner of his eye.

\- You three, to my office, now!- She says and turns away walking, Dipper, Bill and the boy follow her.

\- Are you okay?- Dipper says looking at Bill’s face. He had one purple eye and his lower lip was bleeding slightly, but nothing compared to the other boy.

\- Hey, I’m not the one who’s bleeding!- Bill says pointing at Dipper.

\- Yes, you are!- He says laughing lowly, the woman opens the door and the enter the room. She closes the door sits in the chair behind the desk.

\- Okay, what happened!?!- She says and points at he other boy.- You first!

\- They attacked me out of nothing!- the boy says, this time Dipper was fast enough to hold Bill.

\- _We attacked you your ass!_ \- Bill says trying to attack the boy.

\- _Bill_ , stop it!- Dipper says pushing Bill to the chair.

\- Okay, just this, they attacked you?!- She says, looking from Bill and Dipper to the boy.

\- Y-yeah!- He says looking at Bill’s demonic expression.

\- Now you say.- She looks at Bill.

\- They threw two rocks at Dipper and…

\- Wait, sorry, who’s ‘Dipper’?!- She asks.

\- Ahm, I am.- Dipper says lifting his hand.

\- Okay, keep going.

\- They threw two rocks, called us some shit and I attacked him.- Bill says, now calmingdown.

\- What did he called you?- She asks trying to ignore Bill’s vocabulary.

\- Freaks, nerds, chicks.- Bill says irritated by having to repeat the names.

\- Right…- She says looking at Dipper and nodding for him to talk.

\- Ahm, we were talking and they threw a rock on my head and they called us all the things Bill said, he threw another rock and Bill attacked him.- Dipper says looking down.

\- Why did you call them…all you called?!

\- It’s not _my_ fault if he has a _dick_ tattooed on his forehead, and _he_ makes, weird, satanic drawings on pretty much everything!

\- It’s illuminati!- Bill says loud, then cleans his lower lip.

\- _It’s not a dick_!- Dipper complains putting a hand on his forehead.

\- Then what kind of _junk_ it is, Pines!- The boy says pointing at Dipper’s forehead.

\- It’s a constellation!- Bill says, obviously done with everything.

\- And the last name?- She asks the boy.

\- Ah, come on, look at them, it’s obvious they’re gay!- He says pointing at them.

\- We’re not!- Bill says.

\- Even if they are, that’s no reason to call them girls.

\- Yes, it is! Look at him!- He points at Dipper.

\- So, I’m calling your parents, and you three go to the infirmary.- She says and Bill gets up.- I _just_ need your names.- She says grabbing a pen and a notebook and looking at them.

\- Dipper Pines.- He says adjusting his cap.

\- Tomas Tracy.- The boy says, looking at her.

\- You know who I am.- Bill says looking at Dipper and back at her.

\- Sorry, I don’t.- She says looking at Bill.

\- William Cipher.- Bill says, annoyed by his full name.

\- Oh, right, Anne’s son.- She says writing down his name.- You’re dismissed.- She completes, they get out of the room, Bill and Dipper go straight to the infirmary.

\- I’m fucked!- Bill says putting a hand on his forehead.- I’m already dead and buried in the ground.

\- Why?- Dipper asks looking at him, there should be five centimeters of difference between their height.

\- Mom’s killing me if she knows I’m into another fight!- Bill explains, Dipper finally finds the infirmary door open and enters.

\- She’s not. You had a reason. Thanks for defending me, by the way.- He says red.- Now you have my dignity!- He jokes.

 - I prefer having your ass!- Bill says with a serious robe. Dipper kisses his cheek.

\- You can have my mouth!- He says shy.

\- I can work with that!- He says and kisses Dipper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you guy again, 'cause thanks to you I look like the chesire cat ( dunno how it's written).  
> Thanks for reading, and if you have ANY prompt to send me, I'm gonna try it, and probably do it.   
> If you noticed any gramatical mistakes, tell me, please.


	4. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes to be rudely ejected from heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi hi peps!  
> Thanks for all your kudos, I'm so happy!  
> This chapter is more angst, y'know, but not at all. I hope anyone gets offended by any of this, and I hope you like it.  
> Thanks to letters_creat_words for letting me use their Angel AU and such, and I super recommend you their fics, 'cause they're hyper mega awesome.  
> That's it, good reading!

“The curiosity killed the cat”. What would be better to describe how Dipper was expelled from heaven than this, _why_ he was expelled from heaven.

The poor angel had his wings ripped of, and all that he had left was ugly scars on his back.

Now he was as human as he could be.

Now he was as broken as he could be.

What would he do? He asked himself. Now it was two days since he had been expelled from heaven and he was sitting under an apple tree.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed a man coming close.

\- _Look_!- He says and Dipper looks at him, he should have guessed it was a demon.- It’s an angel.

\- What do you want?!- Dipper says defensively.

\- _No_ , not an angel, _fallen_ angel!- He says with a sly grin on his face.- What did you do?- He licks his lips, he gets down so he could be face to face with Dipper.

\- I-I didn’t do anything!- He says nervous, all Dipper wanted right now was being alone.

\- Wow, you’re lying, it must be serious junk!- The demon says putting a hand over his mouth pretending to be amused, a smile still in his face.- Was your god so forgiving as he say?- Dipper couldn’t take it anymore, his world has fallen apart and everything seemed to like seeing his grief.

\- _Shut up_!- Dipper screams, he felt tears burning in the back of his eyes.

\- Is everything swell, Angie?- The demon says playing with his hair. Dipper feels a shiver running through his spine at the nickname.

\- Do-don’t call me “Angie”!- He sobs hiding his face between his legs.

\- Then tell me your name what your name is, angel?!- The demon says lifting his head up and looking at him in the eyes.

\- It’s Dipper…- He says looking down. Don’t cry, not in front of the demon. He said to himself.

\- Hm… What are you afraid of? You don’t have anymore wings, no halo…- The demon says, then smiles.- You’re not an angel anymore, there’s no reason to be afraid of me.- He says and takes Dipper’s hair out of his face seeing the Big Dipper mark. Dipper couldn’t hold his tears back, now they were falling freely on his face. The demon cleans his face.- A pretty boy, like you, shouldn’t be crying.- Dipper looks at him and laughs.

\- You’re must be joking.- Dipper says more tears falling in his cheeks.

\- I’m not.- The demon says kneeling in front of him.- I was an angel, hundreds of years ago. Super devoted to God, but only ‘till the day I wasn’t one hundred percent devoted to him.- Now he got a hold of the boy’s attention.- I was in love, it was a beautiful lady, with green eyes and flaming locks of auburn hair. He didn’t care, ‘cause angels were supposed to be pure. I ain’t going to apologise, and you shouldn’t too.

\- That was everything I knew.- Dipper says cleaning his face.

\- It was everything I knew too. But I knew love, and when she died, I was sad. But I kept walking forward.- The demon says and cups Dipper’s face in his hands.- Bad things happen everytime, everywhere, but you gotta push through it.

\- I don’t even know what _is_ love!- Dipper says, tears streaming down his face.- I don’t know how to play the Harp, or how to sing, or to dance. The first person I guarded died in two months, and the only thing I could be proud of was ripped of my back.

\- Who cares about one fuck of a harp, or dancing, you can learn all this shit!- The demon says and puts Dipper’s hair up.- You see this mark on your forehead?!

\- My brothers said it was devil’s stuff!- Dipper says trying to look at it.

\- Well, it’s not. It’s a constellation!- The demon says taping his index finger against his forehead.- Humans call it the Big Dipper, and it has a story.

\- Why _Big_ Dipper?- Dipper asks and smiles.- Is there a little Dipper?!

\- Actually, there is!- The demon says letting the question aside.- But it has a story, and I guess it’s not on your forehead for nothing!- He says smiling.- I’m sure you’re better than any of your brothers.

\- What does this change?- Dipper says, the demon gets up.

\- Now? Nothing!- He says and reaches Dipper his hand.- But you can change this, c’mon!- He says, Dipper grabs his hand and gets up. The demon hugs him and kisses his forehead.- My name’s Bill, Bill Cipher!- He says and starts walking with Dipper.- Let’s go to my house and put some normal clothes on you!

\- What’s wrong with the one’s I have?

\- It looks like you’re from the gold era!- Bill says laughing.

\- Okay, you got me there!

\- Let’s put you on some pants!

\- What are pants?

\- _Exactly!_


	5. Who's In control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will normally got sad when Dipper talked so warmly to people but now he's got angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'S'Up guys, sorry for the shitty title, and the shitty summary, and the shitty everything.  
> This is a request Just.A.Thought.Want.To.Make.A.Deal send me, so I hope you like it!  
> There's sex between these two so; Don't like it, don't read it!  
> I'd say "poor rev!Dipper" but he deserves that, so, let Will live a little.  
> And, by the way, Dipper's fourteen and he's also really horny!  
> Good reading!

\- Pinetree, she’s been looking at you for a _long_ time!- Will says poking Dipper’s arm.

\- Wanna know what’s worst than losing me?!- Dipper says pulling Will closer to him.- Being killed by me! Now shut the fuck up!- He says releasing the demon from his grip.

\- But, Pinetree…!

\- Shut up, Cipher!- Dipper says on his low, calm, tone that always frightened Will. The demon always acted like that, insecure, and he was so done with it. Dipper got up.

\- Pinetree?- He calls Dipper, the boy turned and started walking.- Dipper? Dipper, come back!- He says getting up and going after the boy. He couldn’t be doing this, he couldn’t be going to Pacifica Northwest.

\- Hey, Pacifica!- Dipper says with the same adorable, handsome, smile he did to the shows.

\- Oh, hi, Dipper!- She says looking up and smiling.

\- Wanna kiss me?- He says looking at Will and back at Pacifica.

\- Sure, why not!?!- She says and gestures for him to sit by her side, he sits. Before Will could do anything the two were already glued and kissing. Every second that passed Will got angrier and angrier. When the two stopped kissing Dipper’s mouth was all pink from Pacifica’s lipstick. He walked to the two and grabbed Dipper’s hair, he started walking.

\- Aw, let go, you fuck ass!- Dipper says trying to get away, but unsuccessfully. Soon they were at home. He opens the door and enters the house, he goes to the bathroom and shoves Dipper inside, he enters and closes the door.- What the hell?!- The boy says angry for the aggression.

\- Why did you do that?!- He screams at the boy, Dipper helds and eyebrow.- Why did you kissed Pacifica?!

\- ‘Cause you can’t!- Dipper says putting one hand on his hip.

\- I can!- He complains, tears slowly streaming down his face.

\- Then show me!- Dipper screams angry.- My mouth’s here, and it’s not running away!- He says waiting, Will slowly kisses him. He pushes the demon away.- At least I can make out with Pacifica!

\- Pacifica’s not a demon! She’s not constantly afraid of hurting you!

\- Then I’ll go back when you stop being afraid!- Dipper says turning away and opening the bathroom door. Will closes it, grabs Dipper’s wrists and throws the boy against the wall. He starts kissing Dipper wildly. Soon he goes to the brunette’s jaw and neck, occasionally sucking and biting in the boy’s skin.- Mhn…- He moans slightly.

\- Shoes off!- Will demands, Dipper nods and slips of his shoes. Will takes Dippers shirt of and bites the boy’s nipple.

\- Ahr!- Dipper breaths, Will puts his hands on Dipper’s back then slides one of them to Dipper’s pants, opening it. He slides it down Dipper’s legs along with Dipper’s underwear. He keeps sucking into the boy’s skin. Will slides his hands to Dipper’s ass, he stops kissing him and looks at him.- Why did you stop?!- Dipper opens his eyes.

\- Say please!- Will says as he feels one of Dipper’s naked legs brushing against his.

\- What?!- Dipper says stunned.- Just fuck me already!

\- Then I’m going…- Will starts getting off the position. Dipper grabs his hands and puts it around himself.

\- No! Please, keep going, please!- He says desperate.

\- Since you’re being so polite!- He says putting his legs between Dipper’s. Will puts his hand on Dipper’s ass and one finger on Dipper’s entrance and pushing in it.

\- Ahm.- The boy gasps grabs Will’s clothing. The demon’s finger going in and out, soon he puts another finger and keeps pacing in and out. He stops, Dipper looks at him wondering what the demon was going to do next ‘till he heard Will undoing his pants. He looks down at the demon’s dick, and instantly looks up again, feeling nervous. Will puts him up and he feels Will’s cock against his ass.

\- You ready, _bitch_?!- Will looks at him, gnashing his teeth, the boy swallows and nods.

He wasn’t used to it; he was used to having full control of everything, and now he didn’t. He felt humiliated, exposed and really hot, and somehow he liked being at the demon’s mercy, he liked how everytime Will touched him he felt so little against the demon.

\- I… am…!- After what seemed to last an eternity he felt Will’s cock sliding roughly into his ass, and, _god_ , that hurt.- _Oh my_... fuck!- He bails hugging Will, his legs tangled with the demon’s.

\- Did I hurt you?!- He asks calm putting one hand on Dipper’s leg and the other on his back.

\- No… keep going!- Dipper says shaking his head, Will starts sliding in and out, thrusting against him.- Uh.- He sighs, his breath heavy from how fast Will was. Will goes back to kissing him.- Mnh… I hate yo-ou!- He moans as the demon bites his jaw, leaving marks. – Ahn.- He bails when Will hits his prostate.

\- Who has the upper hand?!- Will demands thrusting him more strongly.

\- Ah… yo-you have!- He says feeling hot. He hears a knock on the door.

\- Are you two fucking?!- Mabel says amused from the other side of the door.

\- _Get out_ , Mabel!- Dipper says lying his head on the wall as Will started sucking his neck and clavicle.

\- Oh my gosh, you _are_!- Mabel says putting her hands on her mouth to stop her from laughing.- Everybody’s going to know this!- She says grabbing her phone from her pocket.

\- Ah…- He moans closing his eyes, trying not to make any noises.- Then everyone is going to know about your vibrator!- He smiles and feels Will’s grip tightening.

\- You wouldn’t!- Mabel complains.

\- I-ah… I would!- He says closing his mouth right after saying it. God, how he wanted to scream Will’s name.- _Oh, fuck_!- He says, his legs tangling around Will’s hips

\- Ah! _What ever_!- She complains.- When are you getting out?!

\- Only when your brother can’t walk anymore!- Will says annoyed.

\- Oh, that’s precious!- She says laughing.- Fuck as you please, then!- Mabel says smiling and going away.

\- Nph.- He breaths, Dipper felt like he was going to come.- Shit… Will, I…Ah!- He felt everything hot, and pain, it was painful. But he liked it, a lot.- Shit.- He says as Will stops, he looks at the demon, he was looking at him.- Stop staring at me!

\- I’ll stare at you as long as I want!- He says and lifts Dipper up and puts him down.

\- Hm!- The boy falls instantly at the sudden weight on his knees, the demon holds his arm to help him stand.- What are yo-?!

\- Turn around!- Will says, Dipper turns.- Now kneel!- He demands, Dipper nods and slowly kneels. The boy looks down at his belly, all dirty.

\- Ah-nhm!- He bails at the feeling of Will invading him again. He puts his hands on the ground, trying to stand still as Will came back to fucking him. He starts moving with him.- Sh-ah… shit!- He says as he feels one of Will’s hands sliding to his dick, massaging into it.

\- You are who’s?- Will provokes him stopping in place, waiting for an answer.

\- I’m yours, I-I’m all yours!- Dipper says in a gasp. Everything hurt, everything hurt and he felt his muscles contracting as he tried to move.- I’m your boyfriend, your bitch, your pet, your toy. I’m anything you want, just, please, don’t stop!

\- Are you desperate?!- Will says with an amusement voice.

\- I am!

\- Well, I’m not!- Will says getting out of Dipper, letting the boy on the ground as he got up. Dipper looks at him.

\- No, no, please!- The boy begs looking back at him.

\- I got to tell, begging doesn’t suit you!- The demon says and closes his pants. Already heading out of the bathroom.- Go clean yourself!- He says and gets out of the bathroom, closing the door.

Dipper starts crying before he leaves the room, hugging his legs.

*

Mabel hears a soft knock on the door.

\- Who is it?!- She asks.

\- It’s Will!

\- Get in!- She says smiling. The demon opens the door and enters the room.- Wow, it was fast! How was it?

\- I stopped in the middle of it.- Will says sitting on her bed like he always did.- And he started crying when I got out of the bathroom.

\- Why _is_ he crying?- Mabel asks confused. Her brother crying, it should be a joke.

\- I don’t really know!- Will says taking his hair out of his face.

\- And why did you stop?!

\- He was already collapsing, and there was still plenty of time left ‘till I could cum.- He says biting his thumb.

\- Wow, you sure killed his “cold and calculist” mood!- She says smiling.

\- How did Dipper knew you have a vibrator?

\- I’m not the only one who uses it!- Mabel answers

\- Gross!

\- Not at all…- Mabel says with a sly grin on her face.- Do you thing he’ll take too long to walk again?!

\- Now I’m feeling bad!- Will says nervous.- Do you think I hurt him?

\- Well, he _was_ crying!- Mabel says grabbing her phone. One message from Candy.

\- Do you think I should go and talk to him?!- Will asks her worried.

\- Do what you want!- Mabel says letting the question aside.- I’m in a inner war.

\- What war?

\- Between telling everyone Dipper was crying and being worried sick ‘cause he _was_ crying!- She says opening the message. There was a photo of Will dragging Dipper around by the hair.

\- I’m gonna go talk to him!

\- Did this happened?!- She asks showing him the photo.

\- Yes!- He says and gets out of the room. He heads to the bathroom, he opens the door and closes it quickly. He looks at Dipper.- P-pinetree?

\- _Leave me alone_!- Dipper sobs, his head was hidden between his legs.

\- No, Dipper, I’m sorry.- He says kneeling in front of the boy.

\- Get out, I don’t want to talk to you!- He says shaking his head.

\- Sorry, I hurt you.- He says petting the boy’s hair.- I’m so, so, sorry!- Dipper looks up.

\- No, you’re not!- Dipper says taking Will’s hand out of his hair.

\- Kid, if I weren’t sorry, I would have told Mabel how I made you beg for me, in fact, I wouldn’t even be here!- Will says cleaning Dipper’s face.- Get it?- He asks, Dipper nods. – Good. Now c’mon!- He says passing his arms around Dipper, bridal style, and lifting him up.

\- What are you doing?- Dipper asks looking at him. Will carries him to the bathtub.

\- Bathing you!- Will says opening the faucet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, It's the first yaoi sex scene I've ever made, and the others I made were real shit!  
> I'm probably updating today with hospital AU, But I dunno, my creativity left without warning for the short I'm making!


	6. Are you insane like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody like some tickling by the family after a day full of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so, so sorry I took this long to post again, I had some problems with my computer!  
> But now I'm back!  
> This chapter is full of angst in the beggining, but it ends well. It's hospital AU.  
> Good reading!

 Pain. Pain was the first thing he felt when he woke up. On his back, his arms, his legs, even in his head. His eyes shot open, only so that everything could be blurry again, he was crying.

-.M-mabel!- He calls her, his voice almost didn’t come out.- Mabel!- He calls again.

\- Dipper?- She asks trying to wake up.- What happened?

\- Mabel… m-my back… it hurts.- He says trying to sit, it was no use.

\- Oh, my… I-I’m gonna call Grunkle Stan!- She says getting up and going out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Where she could hear voices.- Grunkle Stan!- She screams entering the kitchen.

\- Woah, you don’t have to scream kiddo, I’m right here!- He says putting the beer can he was holding on the table, Stanford was by his side.

\- It’s Dipper!- She says taking his hand and trying to drag him upstairs.

\- What’s with your brother?

\- We gotta take him to the hospital!

\- Why?!

\- He’s in _pain_!- Mabel says finally getting him to get out of the chair!

\- What, did he fall off the bed or something?!

\- Grunkle Stan, he has _cancer_!- She says, in this moment he hurries upstairs with Mabel. Stanford following them.

\- He has _what_?!- Ford asks stunned.- Why didn’t you told me?!

\- ‘Cause he didn’t want me to!- Stan says as they ran upstairs. Mabel entered the room first, she saw Dipper trying to sit. The boy’s breathing was heavy and his face was wet with tears. Mabel helps him sit, she keeps a hand on his arm to help him stand.- Kid, do you think you can walk?!- He asks, Dipper nods and tries to get out of the bed. Ford enters the room and puts a hand on Stan’s shoulder.

\- Stan, get to the car, I’ll help him down.- He says, Stan nods and goes to the car, Dipper and Mabel look up at him as he got closer. He kneels and lifts Dipper up, bridal style. He starts walking, Mabel following them.

When they get to the car Mabel goes in the front seat and Ford goes in the back with Dipper. The boy’s head down all the time, he felt so ashamed by having to be carried. When they get to the hospital Ford carries him again, and what happened next was completely blurry on Dipper’s mind. He remembered when they got in, when they put him into a cot, he remembered Mabel’s crying.

The next thing he could remember was waking in the hospital bed with Mabel sleeping by his side.

\- M-mabel?- He whispers, he looked around, he could see the monitor. But he couldn’t feel his legs, and he couldn’t move them eighter. Mabel slowly opened her eyes.

\- Dipper, you’re awake!- She greets him, hugging the boy, he hugs her back.

\- What happened?- He asks, she looks at him.

\- You woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain. And we took you to the hospital.- She says, and smiles.- But now you’re okay!

\- “We” who?- He asks taking some hair out of his face.

\- Uh…

\- Mabel, tell me Ford doesn’t know!

\- He does.- She says lowly, Dipper grabs his pillow, puts it on his face and lies down.

\- Why can’t I feel my legs?- He asks putting the pillow aside and looking at her.

\- That’s another big, big story!- She points. He takes the pillow out of his face and sits, he looks down.

\- Mabel, am I ever walking again?!- He asks her.

\- I don’t know, I really don’t!- She says sad.- Grunkle Stan doesn’t tell me anything!

\- And Ford?- Dipper asks looking at her.- Did he tell anything?

\- No, when I went to talk to him he was eating snacks!- She says smiling- I can go and talk to Grunkle Stan if you want!

\- Would you do this for me?!

\- Duh, that’s why I offered!- She says smiling, he smiles back.- I’m gonna go talk to him then!- She says and gets out of the room, she starts searching for him. Only to find he and Ford at the cafeteria, Ford still eating snacks.- Wow, you loved those!

\- These have so chemistry, I think I’m going to live eternally!- Ford says looking at her. Stan looks at him.

\- It’s more possible that you’ll die from food poisoning!- Stan says holding an eyebrow.- But who am I to say this? You’re the nerd!- He jokes.

\- Dipper’s awake.- She says, they both look at her.- And he wants to know why he can’t feel his legs.- She says all at once.- And I want to know why don’t you tell me anything?! It’s not like he’s going to die, is it?!

\- No, he’s not going to die!- Ford says smiling.

\- At least not yet!- Stan completes stubbornly.- He’s going to make it to his twenties!

\- His twenties?!- She asks stunned.

\- Stanley!- Ford complains.- Go get me some more snacks while I talk to Mabel!- He says and Stan gets out.

\- What’s going on?

\- He’s not going to die!- Ford says jokes.- He just can’t walk.

\- Permanently?- She asks him, Ford nods. She puts her hands over her mouth.- God, that’s awful!- She states looking down.- I wish I could do something for him.

\- I do too.- Ford says putting a hand on her shoulder.- All we can do right now is being there for him.

\- And we are not even doing it.

\- Yeah we should go…!

\- Then let’s go!- Mabel says lifting her hand.

\- Let’s just… wait for Stan!- He says slowly.

\- You really _did_ loved those snacks!- She states putting her hands on her hips.

\- They’re pretty tasty.

\- Yeah, they are!- She says and looks around to see Stan coming back with the snacks.- Speak of the devil, look who’s back with snacks!- She says and points at Stan. Ford looks at him and Stan throws the snacks at him.

\- Happy?! You better be!- Stan says and sits.

\- C’mon!- Mabel says smiling.- Dipper’s all alone!

\- Kid, don’t worry about your brother!- Stan says looking at her.- He’s tough, he can be alone for twenty minutes without breaking down in sobs!- He says shaking his hands dramatically.

\- Yeah, I guess so.- She says and Ford opens the bag.

*

When they enter the room Dipper was lying with the pillow on his head. Stan and Mabel look at each other.

\- Dipper?- She calls him getting closer. She takes the pillow out of his face, his eyes were closed. She clasps her fingers in front of his face, the boy jumps awake. His head hitting Mabel’s hand.

\- _Ow_!- He moans putting a hand over his nose.

\- Sorry.- She says smiling slightly.- Why were you sleeping?

\- I was bored.- He says and Mabel nods.- What time is it?

\- I don’t know, noon, probably?!- She says shaking her shoulders. Dipper takes his hand out of his nose and looks at the Stans.

\- Okay, is anybody going to tell me what’s happening?!- He asks, he was done with this awkward silence. Why was everyone so quiet?!- I know I’m not okay, and I’m totally aware that I won’t have a long life!- He says looking down. Everyone else was stunned by Dipper’s words.

\- Dipper, you will probably have a long, long…

\- Mabel, twenty five is barely the beginning of adulthood. It’s _not_ long!- He says looking at her by the corner of this eyes.- And, that is, if I’m lucky I’ll make it to my twenties!- He completes, almost angry.- Now, can someone tell me what going on?

\- It’s not that simple!- Ford says calm getting closer to the bed.

\- It _is_!- He complains.- I already know what can happen to me!- He states looking at Ford.- And, seriously, I can’t feel my legs and I can’t move them eighter. I’m already scared as hell!- He says in an almost desperate tone. Mabel sighed, he was just scared!

\- You can’t feel your legs ‘cause they put a lot of pain medication on it, you can walk, but not with the pain medication, and it’ll hurt a lot!- Stan says in a breath, Dipper sighs, Ford looks at Stan with a warning look.- Yup, he’s right, it’s simple like that!

\- _Stanley_!- Ford says, now almost angry.

\- _What_?! That’s what he wanted to know!- He says pointing to Dipper.

\- He’s just a kid!- He says getting closer to Stan. Mabel gets up and puts herself in the middle of the two men.

\- Guys, lets _not_ have a fight, Dipper’s okay!- She says looking at Ford.- He looks less like freaking out than before!- She says smiling slightly and looking at Dipper. Ford looks at the boy

\- C’mon, let me hug you, nerd!- Mabel says going back to Dipper. Stan looks at Ford.

\- Dipper’s just a kid, but he’s Dipper, there are some things he can handle better than Mabel and there are some things Mabel can handle way better than him!- Stan whispers at Ford and goes to Dipper.- Hey kiddos, forgot to tell, your parents are coming here, they left California at the morning so they should be here by the evening or something!

\- Mom and dad are coming?!- Mabel says happy, her eyes shining like stars.

\- Yeah, that’s what I said!

*

It was around eight thirty when they heard a soft knock at the door and turn to see who it was.

\- Mom! Dad!- Mabel says and runs to hug them.- Come in!- She says dragging them inside the room. Anne not thinking twice and running to hug her son.

\- Oh, Dipper I was so worried about you!- She says kissing his forehead.- Are you okay?

\- I am.- He says smiling and hugging her back.- I’m fine!

\- That’s good!- She says hugging him again.- Are you eating well?!

\- Yes, Mabel forced me to eat!- He points at Mabel, Anne turns to her.

\- Well done!- She says in a whispering voice. She turns to Dipper.- You gotta eat!

\- I know, I know!- He says looking down.- Sometimes I’m just _not hungry_!- He explains.

\- Don’t wanna hear, you gotta eat!- She says trickling him. The boy laughing hard, trying to get her hands out of his belly.

\- Oh my god! Stop it!- He says between giggles.

\- Nope, not gonna stop!- She says in a singing voice, still tickling the boy.

\- Mom, you’re killing me!- He jokes and she stops.- Too late, I’m dead!- He says with the tongue out of his mouth and his eyes closes, opening eventually, pretending to be dead.

\- Oh, you’re dead?!- She says smiling, he nods.- Well, then that must be okay, ‘cause your father is recording!- She says pointing at the camera, Dipper opens his eyes and sits in a jolt.

Dipper looks at Mabel and his father laughing.

\- No! Not fair!- Dipper complains crossing his arms. He looks at Mabel.- You traitor!

\- I’m not going to apologise!- Mabel says laughing.- That’s gold!

\- _Pfr_!- He puts his tongue between his teeth and breaths through it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a lot of swell ideas for shorts and I have another short ready on my phone, I just need internet on it, I finishing a song based short here so, you better hope some bombs 'cause I'm n summer vacation!  
> Please warn me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	7. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Low yourself on esteem so you run on gasoline"- Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, rur! I finished it, it's a jossa!  
> It's kinda Vocaloid AU or something and Reincarnation AU.  
> Dipper has a lil' sis that is Wendy's reincarnation ( she's called Jaqueline), and Dipper's a redhead!  
> The rest I'll the on the final notes.  
> The music is Gasoline, from Halsey!  
> Good reading.

**_ Gasoline _ **

 

_Are you insane like me?_

Dipper sneaked into the room full of machines, searching through it. He saw computers, drones, androids, and lots of things before he found the one he was looking for.

C378, an android, it had a human brain. The robot had been thrown away a day ago, they said it wasn’t working well. But Dipper didn’t believe in them, or in his father.

_Been in pain like me?_

Dipper put the robot on his back and started walking out of the building. He put the robot on the back of his car and went home, everyone was sleeping. He enters his room by the window puts the android on the floor carefully and closed it.

_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me_

He puts the robot on his bed and sits on the chair in front of his desk. One the desk was an open, unfinished, bottle of soda.

\- Okay, time to see what’s going on with you big guy!- He says grabbing his tools box and dragging the chair closer to the bed.

_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me_

He had been looking at the android for an hour now. There was nothing wrong with it. He takes the bottle and swallows the liquid.

_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

He puts a battery on the robot and turns it on. The robot opens it’s eyes, he looked like a human.

 _\- Who are you_?- It asks, Dipper jumps from his sit due to the robots voice.

\- I… My name is Dipper.- He says lowly, looking into the robot’s eyes. He wasn’t sure wether they were amber or honey due to the dark light of his room.- What is _your_ name?

\- I-I don’t recall…- It says looking down.- I can’t understand… I died…?!

_Are you high enough without the mary jane like me_

\- You did died, but they put your brain into the ‘droid.- Dipper explains, getting closer.- What I don’t understand is why they put you as defective…

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me_

\- I am not defective!

\- I know, I never said you were!- He says looking at the robot.- Can I name you?

\- No!- The robot says angry.

\- It’s too weird to call you Android or Robot. Can I at least know what pronouns you attend for?- The boy asks, silence.- If you keep making me confused I’m gonna call you Hamlet Machine!

\- Ahg!- The robot groans and slams his arm against Dipper’s face, the boy falls off of the chair.

_Do the people whisper ‘bout you on the train like me_

\- What’s wrong with you?!- Dipper says rubbing his face. He could taste blood inside his mouth.

\- There’s nothing wrong with me.

_Saying “I just shouldn’t waste your pretty face” like me_

\- I just don’t like this silly nickname!- He completes looking at Dipper, the boy drags the chair away from the robot and sits.- Why are you getting away?

_And all the people say “ You can’t wake up,_

\- Will you wake up?!- Dipper says putting a finger inside his mouth to stop the bleeding on his cheek.

_This is not a dream,_

\- You stabbed me in the face ‘cause you didn’t like a nickname!- Dipper looks at him.

\- And?

\- And it hurt!

_A part of a machine, you are not a human being_

\- Yeah, I just stabbed you, it’s nothing serious!

\- It is, you don’t have a human body anymore, you’re stronger than you were before, and if you didn’t noticed, I’m not _that_ strong too!- He says getting up and drinking the soda from the bottle, the cut hurting due to the liquid. The robot looking at him, it wasn’t supposed to hurt that much.- I’m trying to be your friend here, but you’re making it hard.

_With your face all made up living on a screen_

\- I’m sorry.- He says lowly, his head down. Dipper looks at him.

_Put yourself on steem, so you run on gasoline”_

\- I don’t know what’s happening, I’m… confused.- The robot says looking at his hands, he get up and walks to Dipper. He was taller than the boy.- I’m sorry…!?!

_Oh, I think there’s a fault in my code_

\- I-It’s okay now.- Dipper says looking up at the Android.- But seriously, how can I call you?!

_Oh, These voices won’t live me alone_

\- Bill.- He says and Dipper smiles.

\- Nice to meet you, Bill!- He says smiling.

_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_

Dipper looks down, he instantly looks back up.

\- Uhm… I think…I’m gonna get you something to wear…- He says walking to his closet. He feels his face heat up.

\- Why?

_Are you deranged like me?_

\- Look down…- He says looking for any pants that could fit Bill. Luckyly he found one big enough, he had a lot of these he didn’t wear, his family game him Christmas gifts, but they were always bigger than himself.

\- Wow, that guys really made a good job building a body.- Bill says looking down.

\- One of that guys is my father.- Dipper says grabbing a shirt, he goes to Bill.

\- He sure spends a lot of time looking at dick!- He jokes while Dipper walked back to him.

_Are you strange like me_

\- Don’t make me think of that!- Dipper says giving him the clothes and turning back.- Dress yourself up, I’m not gonna look.

\- Ha, sure, but you’re the one who’s ashamed about everything!- He says putting on the pants.- Done, you can turn around!- He announces, Dipper turns.

\- Put on the shirt!- He says serious.

_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me_

\- Okay!- Bill says smiling. He puts on the shirt and looks at Dipper.- Kid, how old are you?

_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me_

\- I’m seventeen.

\- Isn’t it, like, the age kids get boyfriends and girlfriends and such.

\- Ah, don’t even tell me!- Dipper says throwing himself on the bed.- Everybody keeps teasing me about it! “Dipper Stevens, the kid who can’t kiss and has a dick on the neck”!- He says putting the pillow over his face.

_Pointing fingers ‘cause you’ll never take the blame like me_

\- Dick?- Bill asks holding an eyebrow. Dipper takes the pillow off of his face and takes the red scarf out showing a constellation.

\- Birthmark, my mom says is the Ursa Major, but everyone else says it looks like a dick!- He says dropping the scarf on the bed.

_And all the people say_

\- Dipper, do you know what is the Ursa Major in English?!- He says laughing slightly.

\- No, what?

\- Big Dipper!- He says laughing. Dipper’s face light up.- You were literally named after the constellation! I guess your mother didn’t want to call you Ursa!- Bill jokes, Dipper looks at him confused.

_You can’t wake up_

\- Why?

\- In Spanish Ursa is the feminine or bear!- Bill says sitting on the bed. Dipper sits again, looking at Bill.

\- Thanks for calling me a girl!- He teases elbowing Bill.

\- Now, thinking better, you’d be pretty in a dress!- He teases back, he grabs the scarf and starts putting it around his neck again.

\- Stop, it’s ridiculous you hiding it. Your neck is pretty, the scarf is ruining your looker!- Bill says holding Dipper’s hand slightly.

_This is not a dream_

\- Thanks…- Dipper says smiling. Oh, and how Bill noticed that. Suddenly Dipper grabs the collar of Bill’s shirt and kisses him. It was like kissing Matthew a few months ago, but better.

_A part of a machine, you are not a human being_

Bill had his eyes wide open, looking at the boy in front of him. He was returning the kiss, but he didn’t know why.

They separated slowly, Dipper opens his eyes and puts his hands over his mouth.

\- Shit, oh my god, I’m so, so, sorry!- He says feeling his eyes burn with tears.- I didn’t meant!

_With your face all made up living on a screen_

\- Wait, calm down!- He says looking at the boy.

_Low yourself on esteem, so you run on gasoline_

\- It’s okay, Dipper!

_Oh, I think there’s a fault in my code_

He hugs him and kisses him after, their bodies touching.

_Oh, These voices won’t live me alone_

Dipper hugs him back. And Bill separates the kiss.

\- I love you!- The robot says looking at the boy’s blue eyes.

\- I love you too…- Dipper says, more tears streaming down his face.

_My heart is gold and my hands are cold!_

Bonus:

\- Dipper, have you ever kissed anyone before me?- Bill asks curious, Dipper looks up.

\- Once.

\- When? With who?- He asks smiling at the blushing boy.

\- A few months ago…

\- Oh, oh, oh, you had your first kiss with seventeen?!  
\- Sixteen!- He points biting his lip.- But yeah, kinda…- Bill gestures him to keep talking.- It was with Matthew, he’s my best friend, from Gravity Falls. We were in a party, it was late and he was drunk. He asked me if I wanted to make out on the roof and I said yes.

\- For a boy who doesn’t kiss you were fast there!

\- I drank a little too…- He says flushing and then keeps talking.- I sat on his lap and we started kissing, and he told me that his great grandmother had her first time there and he was like “hey, let’s fuck here and make this a family thing” and I was like “totally”, but… uh, I came on his lap and I started crying, and he threw out, so… it was a big fiasco…

\- I guess you didn’t just “drank a little”!

\- Matthew drank more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is a Corduroy and a Pines, (I ain't quite fond of Wendipper but I thought it would be interesting!) but he's got his father's last name so Dipper Stevens. His mother and his father are divorced so Jaque lives with their mother in Gravity Falls and Dipper Lives in Portland with their father. Dipper goes to Gravity Falls in the summer and winter vacation.  
> Mabel's reincarnation is Matthew ( yeah, it's kinda Pinescest), and he's Mabel's great grandson (fucked up already? I expected!)  
> Summer vacation is in a week so (since Dipper has a car) Dipper takes Bill with him.  
> P.S: They fuck... and Matthew sees it!


	8. I'm bad at hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could keep the act while in school, but for the whole summer? He didn’t think so.  
> \- It’s not fair.- He complains looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it's been a week, and I've written a lot of shorts. Two aren't finished yet, but, who cares?!  
> One of them's in my cellphone so, fuck it, I'm posting two today, tomorrow I finish another and I will try to fucking put internet in my phone!  
> It's a short short, Triplets AU and Reunion Falls AU, What can I say?! Dipper masturbates! That's what I have to say!  
> Good reading!

**__ **

Dipper turned on the shower, his hand under the water to check the temperature. He entered, slowly stepping in the box. As water started running through his body he sighed.

He wondered why was it so difficult for him to hide from everyone else his love for Bill, ‘cause he knew that hiding from Bill was extremely pointless, they kissed quite a few times to hide anything at all.

But, hell, they were brothers. They were twins. Everything was being too weird between them.

And to quit the weirdness, the whole family knew. And the only person who didn’t seem to be treating them differently was Mabel, that told them that happy people made her happy, and that she wouldn’t stop loving them because they were happy.

He remembered the first time they kissed, he remembered how Bill said he preferred his ass over his dignity. He remembered the times Bill would ask for his arm during class and write on it “tonight I’m gonna fuck you” and other silly, dirty, stuff just to weird him out. He remembered the time he got bullied after class; remembered going home, lying in his bed and breaking down in sobs; staying there until Bill came to see him and he, sure as hell, remembered Bill staying with him the whole night morning and weekend just to solace him.

He felt himself growing hard, just from thinking of Bill.

\- You’re driving me insane…- He mutters under his breath, considering masturbation as an option. He wanted Bill so hardly in that moment, he wanted them kissing; withHe could keep the act while in school, but for the whole summer? He didn’t think so.- It’s not fair.- He complains looking up, trying to keep his breath even. their torsos touching and legs rubbing against each other. He wanted one of Bill’s hand on his jaw and the other on his hips. He wanted Bill rocking against him, he wanted the blonde to explore every part of his body with his hands.- I wish you’d be here.- He says in a plea.

He gives up, he was losing this war against his body and his mind.

He places a hand on his butt (god, he didn’t even know what he was doing), and a finger on his entrance. Feeling nervousness wash over him.

The boy swallows a mewl when his finger slid in, he began sliding in and out in a slow pace. He bits his lips as he tries to keep himself up.

\- Mhn…- He murmurs as he fastened the pace, trying not to make any sound. He puts his other hand over his mouth, still leaning against the wall. He slides another finger in, feeling his arousal grow hot.- Uhf!- He moans when he hit a certain spot, trying to keep the pace. He could keep the act while in school, but for the whole summer? He didn’t think so.- It’s not fair.- He complains looking up, trying to keep his breath even.

He feels his legs shake, he was already collapsing. He stops, feeling like he was about to scream Bill’s name. It would be already weird if his dad knew he was masturbating, if he screamt “Bill” in the middle of it, weird wouldn’t be enough to describe everything.

\- I hate you!- He whispers looking down and taking his hand out of his ass.- I hate how I love you.- He sighs putting his hand back in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I'm going to make a lot of shorts for this AU, so a lot of smut.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot!  
> I want to know all your shipps ( It doesn't matter what they are, if no one shipps, if it's a sin, whatevah, Just say it, I wanna shipp more people!)


	9. Working things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel looks at them, they were talking with each other. She smiles.
> 
> \- DIPPER! BILL!- She screams running to them and slamming into Dipper, they fall to the ground.
> 
> \- Yellow!- Bill says looking at Mabel by his side. Mabel lets go of Dipper and hugs Bill.
> 
> \- Bill, let go of my ankle, it’s starting to hurt!- He says trying to get Mabel off of him.
> 
> \- Oh, sorry!- Bill says and releases Dipper.- So, how’s your day, Lady Shooting-Star!?- He says hugging her back.
> 
> \- Pretty well, Sir Dollar-Bill!- She says with a wide smile on her face, she looks at Dipper.- How about you Mister Dipping-Sauce?!- She says laughing.
> 
> \- Just fine, Lady Ma-Flower!- Dipper says and Mabel hugs him, he hugs back.- Okay, get off!
> 
> \- Right, right!- She says rolling her eyes and getting up, she helps the two up. She looks at Dipper.- How’d you worked things out?!- She whispers.
> 
> \- It doesn’t matter, what matters is we managed to work something out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Triplets and Reunion Falls AU!  
> All I have to say is; Ford and Bill aren't going to get along well!  
> Good Reading!

\- Oh, oh, oh, so, you’re telling me it’s not just you, there’s two twin bros?!- Wendy says leaning on the counter.

\- Yep, we met like, three weeks ago.- She says smiling, her braces showing.- Triplets, they are supper cool! I mean, they are two weirdos, but they are cool!

\- What’s their names?- Wendy asks smiling back.

\- We call them Dipper and Bill!- She shows Wendy the yellow sweater she was knitting.- Bill’s name is William, and Dipper’s name… I seriously don’t know what the hell passed into my dad’s mind for giving him this name!

\- What is his name?

\- Nobody deserves to know!- She says looking back to the sweater.- Just call him Dipper and pretend you don’t know he has another name!

\- Is it that horrible?- Wendy asks laughing and looking at the sweater.-What’s it on the sweater?- She points at the sweater, Mabel lifts it up and shows it entirely.

\- The Illuminati triangle, y’know, the eye of providence!- She says shaking her fingers back and forth. Wendy read Bill written above the triangle.

\- “Bill” likes Illuminati?!                                             

\- I guess so, he likes codes, and conspiracies, and ciphers, and he definitely has something for triangles and freaking people out!- She points finishing the sweater.- But he’s cool, you’d like him, he’s rad!- She says and get’s another blue sweater from a box.- That’s the one I’m making for Dipper!

\- What’re you gonna put on it?

\- I don’t know, Bill’s an open book, if you tell him “spit it out” he will, and you will probably regret it, ‘cause he will tell you everything! But Dipper’s not, the only open book you will find will be in front of his face!- She says pointing to her own face.- I thought about putting the Big Dipper on it, but he probably won’t like it.

\- Why?

\- Oh, yeah, he has a birth mark on his forehead that’s identic to the Big Dipper constellation!

\- Then why not?!- Wendy asks taking her hat out and putting it on the counter.

\- He started hiding it on third grade ‘cause kids bullied him.- She says putting Wendy’s hat on her head.

\- Do you have any photos of them?!- Wendy asks laughing at Mabel’s face. Mabel smiles.

\- I DO!- She says and run out of the store and upstairs, taking her scrapbook. She enters the gift shop again.- Luckily, I found a lot of photos of them on internet too!- She says opening it.– First there’s the photos I took, then the one’s I found on internet.

\- Who’s Dipper?- Wendy asks, there were a lot of photos of a blonde boy.

\- Oh, I forgot this…- She says looking at the pictures.

\- What happened?- Wendy asks looking at the photos of Bill and Mabel.

\- Bill and Dipper studied together on the last year, but non of them knew about it.- Mabel looks for a certain page on the scrapbook.- When I searched on the internet, I looked for “Pines”, but I could only find Dipper, ‘cause Bill isn’t Pines, he’s Cipher.

\- Okay, get to the point!- Wendy says gesturing for Mabel to keep talking.

\- I found a set of photos from their school’s science fair, and one of them was this one!- She says showing the photos, Dipper with the prize, Dipper’s project, and the next one was Dipper being kissed by a blonde.- I thought “Dipper must have a boyfriend”, and the fact is, he had!

\- Wow, that’s heavy!- Wendy says looking at the photo recognizing Bill.- How did everyone reacted to this?

\- It was kinda like a punch in everyone’s face when we realized it.

\- What do you mean?!- Wendy asks looking at the photos.

\- My dad and Dipper were the last ones to come. And Dipper saw Bill, but we didn’t saw Dipper until he was running to the restroom.- She said going back to the photos she took and showing a photo of them, there was Stan, Bill Mabel, and their mom and dad.- And we couldn’t quite see his face. Dad said the got sick, so I decided to show Bill the scrapbook, then that was a scandal!- Mabel laughs pointing at nothing.

\- From who’s part?

\- Bill’s, I remember when he started talking with his mom it was like “Why didn’t you told me he was my brother” and she answered “you didn’t told me who it was!” “the whole school knew and you didn’t”.

\- That’s confusing!- Wendy says looking at her phone.- How did Dipper reacted?

\- He stayed in the bathroom the whole afternoon, it was hard to take him out. It was around six when he went out, I didn’t dared to take a photo of him, it looked like he had been punched in the eyes.

\- You should write a book about it!- Wendy says taking back her hat.- ‘Cause that, yes, is a family drama!

\- Yeah, I wish I could change it.- Mabel says looking down at the scrapbook, passing through the pages until she get to the photo again.- I mean, it’s not fair with them. I might flirt a lot, but I know that love takes time and work. And they worked to make it happen, look at them, they loved each other and it was pratically ripped off of them.

\- It must be pretty hard for them, having to let go and all.

\- It is, but since they are coming tomorrow, I guess I can get them a crush!- Mabel says smiling, Wendy rolls her eyes.

\- Right, forgot you’re a supper match maker!- Wendy says petting Mabel’s hair.- But are you sure you can do it?! I know you could find a pair for Robbie and such, and it’s kind of almost impossible doing it, but they seem to really _love_ each other on the photo.

\- I don’t know, they didn’t talk to each other when I was there, like, they _literally_ only talked to me!

\- Try your best then!

*

\- _Pinetree_ , stop ignoring me!- Bill insists poking Dipper’s arm, Dipper finally looks at him for the first time in three weeks.- Why are you ignoring me?

\- Bill, for fuck’s sake, I’m trying not to stab you on the face!- Dipper says looking at him, he felt completely shattered from the inside.- I’m not angry with you, if that’s your problem!- He says looking back at the window.

\- I completely don’t get it!- Bill says trying to look at Dipper again, he didn’t know what to feel about everything lately.

\- I don’t know what to do, okay. I look at you and I want to kiss you, but I can’t fucking kiss you ‘cause you’re the shit of my brother! Dad keeps saying it’s “just” a phase, and everyone else thinks it is too! _But its not a damn phase!_ \- He says looking at Bill again, feeling tears burn in the back of his eyes.- I can pretend there’s nothing wrong for a week, maybe two, but not for the rest of _my fucking life!_

\- And you think _I don’t know_?!- Bill says, resisting the urge to kiss Dipper.- It’s the same fucking thing with me!- He says and Dipper hugs him.

\- I know… I just… - Dipper sobs and feels Bill hugging him back.- I can’t handle it! We spent months building this, and they, just, threw it on our face _“you’re brothers, you can’t be together”!_ \- He says looking up at Bill, wiping his face with the back of his hand.- It’s not fair!

\- I know it’s not, but we gotta work shit out!- Bill says cupping Dipper’s face with his hands.- Nobody has to know!- He says rolling his eyes slightly.- I mean, Mabel obviously know, and I guess Stan are just going to ignore this, it’s just… keeping it to when we are alone!

\- Mabel said there was… kind of a store in the house, with fake attractions and all, a tourist trap. And the house’s in the middle of the woods and all.- Dipper says looking at Bill in the eyes.

\- Sex on the bushes?! I’m on it!- Bill jokes smiling, Dipper covers his face with his hands.

\- I can’t believe you just said that!- He says closing his eyes tightly.

*

\- It’s their bus, it’s their bus!- Mabel says to Wendy, she was jumping in her place from happiness.

\- I can see it Lady Mabelton!- Wendy says smiling. They watched the bus parking, some people went out then Mabel saw Dipper walking down the bus’s stairs with Bill behind him, everything was normal.

Until Dipper missteps the stairs and falls. Bill caught his hand, trying to hold Dipper, but not for long. The two fall.

\- Aw, get off!- Dipper says trying to get out from under Bill.- Are you even alive?!- He complains shoving Bill off of him.

\- Nope, I’m dead, you’ll have to bury me!- He says watching Dipper get up, he grabs Dipper’s ankle.

\- If you don’t let go of my ankle, I’m gonna kick your face!- Dipper says serious, Mabel looks at them, they were talking with each other. She smiles.

\- DIPPER! BILL!- She screams running to them and slamming into Dipper, they fall to the ground.

\- Yellow!- Bill says looking at Mabel by his side. Mabel lets go of Dipper and hugs Bill.

\- Bill, let go of my ankle, it’s starting to hurt!- He says trying to get Mabel off of him.

\- Oh, sorry!- Bill says and releases Dipper.- So, how’s your day, Lady Shooting-Star!?- He says hugging her back.

\- Pretty well, Sir Dollar-Bill!- She says with a wide smile on her face, she looks at Dipper.- How about you Mister Dipping-Sauce?!- She says laughing.

\- Just fine, Lady Ma-Flower!- Dipper says and Mabel hugs him, he hugs back.- Okay, get off!

\- Right, right!- She says rolling her eyes and getting up, she helps the two up. She looks at Dipper.- How’d you worked things out?!- She whispers.

\- It doesn’t matter, what matters is we managed to work something out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter might or might not have Dipper X Ford, I strongly recommend everyone to read the notes! I say a lot of important stuff in there!  
> Yes, Bill is talking seriously about the "sex on the bushes" thing, and they do... later...


	10. Not perfect at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was perfect, except for the fact they had lost their research and material in the cave, and that they were being chased by a dragon, and that Dipper had just twisted his ankle badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm lazy!  
> So, everyone always sees Dipper's and Ford's relationship as nearly a perfect family relationship. Dipper might absolutely admire and love Ford; but the thing is, while Dipper and Ford are a lot like each other, they have their diferences!  
> Oh, and Trans! Dipper! :p  
> I might or might not turn this in DipFord, i do have some ideas.   
> Good reading!

The day was perfect, except for the fact they had lost their research and material in the cave, and that they were being chased by a dragon, and that Dipper had just twisted his ankle badly.

Ford stops to help him up.

“Don’t stop, keep running!” he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words. Once he was back in his feet they keep running, every step hurt, but he kept going. He hears shooting noise and looks back. Ford had shot the dragon, the dragon slows down. They keep running out of the forest.

\- Wait, Dipper, it stopped chasing us!- Ford says stopping him.- It’s been five minutes.

\- What, and you didn’t tell me?!- Dipper says trying not to stand on his right feet.

\- Gotta be sure!- Ford says and Dipper rolls his eyes.

\- Let’s go home!- He says serious and starts walking, hobbling due to his twisted ankle. Ford starts walking along with him, when they get to the Shack Dipper opens the door and enters the house. Ford enters and closes the door behind him.

\- Dipper, sit down, I want to see your ankle.- Ford says looking at Dipper.

\- No need, I’m fine!- Dipper says starting to go up the stairs limping.

\- You’re not fine, I can see you limping!- Ford says pointing at Dipper’s foot.

\- I know I’m limping.- Dipper says turning and looking at him.- I’m fine, I’ve had worse!

\- Dipper, stop pretending, you can’t fool me!- Ford says in a calm tone.- You may succeed in fooling your parents, or Stan, but not me.- He says, now serious.- And if you don’t come here, I’ll go there and get you!- He says looking at Dipper in the eyes, Dipper crosses his arms.

\- I’m not going!- Dipper says serious, Ford walks to him and lifts him up putting him over his shoulder. Dipper starts hitting Ford’s back, trying to get the man to release him.- Let me go! I’m sixteen, not twelve!

\- Then you should know how to take care of your body!- Ford says calm while walking to the bottom of the stairs.- But it seems like you don’t!

\- I’m limping, I’m not bleeding, I don’t have my bone out of my skin!- He says trying to look at him as they pass the living room, Stan gazing at them.

\- Hi.- Stan says waving.

\- Hello.- Ford says distracted.

\- You’re, like, eighty; how can you carry me, for god’s sake!?!- He says as Ford enters the kitchen and puts him on a chair.

\- You’re not that heavy!- Ford says and kneels to look at Dipper’s foot. Dipper crosses his arms, Ford takes the foot in his hands, examining it. Dipper hears Stan entering the kitchen slowly.

\- What happened?- He asks looking at the two.

\- Dipper twisted his ankle. Ford answers poking Dipper’s foot slightly.

\- And why were you carrying him?

\- He’s stubborn!- Ford says turning Dipper’s foot.

\- _Aoh_ …!- Dipper bails from the sudden pain.

\- We finally agree with something.- Stan says going to the fridge and getting a can of soda.- Except that you are stubborn too.

\- Shut up, Stanley!- Ford says looking at his brother and then to Dipper.- Yep, you’re going to the hospital!

\- I feel like kicking your face!- Dipper says looking at him.

\- You wouldn’t do it!- Ford says calm getting up.

\- I slept at three AM last night, you woke me up at five thirty AM, we probably walked fifteen kilometers, half of it we were running from a dragon while I had twisted my ankle.- Dipper says calm, looking at he man’s eyes.- Yes, I am moody enough to do it!- The boy completes still serious. Ford backs a step remembering the time they fought the Wendigos. Stan laughs.

\- Seeing you two fighting is way funnier than seeing you two complain about card games!- Stan points at the two. He looks at Dipper’s ankle.- But, yeah, you should go to the hospital before you twist it ‘till it breaks!- He says going back to the living room. Ford looks at him.

\- I can walk by myself!

*

Ford comes back with the x-ray.

\- You see, Dipper,- He points at the picture.- Your leg’s broken!

\- Argh!


	11. Dreaming Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! *avoids tomato*  
> Please, don't kill me! I have got an excuse!  
> My computer is broken, and I won't have it for a little while. BUT I finally put internet in my phone and I have some unposted chapters, I'll try to post one per day, cuz I also discovered It's hard as heaven to post it.  
> As I implied, I am posting from my phone, so it may have a lot of typos and grammatical mistakes cuz I wrote this one last year and all.  
> I might be correcting this tomorrow!  
> The last scene was written while I heard the song Dreaming Alone, from Against the current!  
> Good reading!  
> P.S.: Done, now it's right!

\- Mabel, can you, _please_ , shut up!?- Dipper says, already stressed by Mabel's talking.- I am spending  _one_ night at Bill's house; not a month!

\- But what i...

- _"What if"_ what?!- Dipper asks, he puts on his shirt.- I'm fifteen, for god's sake!

\- Dipper, you're fifteen, not eighteen!- She says trying to find something to argue with him.- And you have cancer. One day you'll be gone and I'll be alone and...

\- Stop acting like I don't know!- Dipper says angry.- I know that I have a disease, and I will die someday, but not today!- He says, tears threatening to fall. He closes his eyes.- I have friends, I have classes with the best teacher I could ask for, I live with the people I love, I have a boyfriend; Mabel, why don't you let me try to be normal?!

\- I'm not stopping you from being normal...

\- Yes, you are!- Dipper complains, cleaning his cheeks as tears fell down.- I know that you are concerned, and just wanna protect me; but I don't need to be protected.

\- Dipper, I am protecting you from yourself!- She complains. Dipper's phone rings, Dipper looks at the device lying on the bed and tries to reach it. Mabel gets the phone and runs away from Dipper.

\- Mabel!- Dipper complains trying to get to Mabel.- Give it back!

\- No, Dipper, I'm trying to protect you!- She says trying to get away from the wheelchair.

\- You're not protecting me! You're being a jerk!- The boy answers her, gnashing his teeth.- Now, give it back!

\- No, _Dipper_ , you don't understand!

\- Yeah, I do! What I dont understand is; why are you trying to ruin my relationship with Bill!- He answers her angry.

\- I'm not trying anything.

\- Yes, you've been trying, Bill told me what you've been telling him.- He says loudly, his hair falling in his face.- You're jealous, that's it?!- He says angry, Mabel runs out of the room and downstairs.- _Mabel!_ \- Dipper screams annoyed as Mabel passes in front of Stan.

\- Why all the noise?!- Stan asks confused. The phone finally stops ringing on her hands.

\- Mabel, come back here!-He screams again, now at the top of the stairs. The house's phone starts ringing, Stan looks at the girl.

\- Who's calling?- He asks as Mabel set the phone next to the telephone.

\- Bill.

\- Why aren't you answering the telephone in your... _Cute, glittery, Mabel way_?!- He asks trying to find a good word.

\- Cause she's being a jerk!-Dipper screams annoyed, Stan looks at her.

\- Okay, what did you do?!-Stan says holding an eyebrow, now a little interested.

\- I did nothing wrong.- She argues looking at the stairs.- _Yes, you did!_ \- He complains then stops to think.- Fine, then I'll use your phone!- Dipper says going back to the room and searching for Mabel's phone.

\- No, _no,no,no,no_ ,and _no_!- Mabel says going back to the room.- No! Don't you _dare_ touching my phone, Dipper Pines!- She says entering the room furious, Dipper had her phone on his hand.

\- If you don't give me my phone back, you be sure you're never going to see it again!-He says holding the phone tighly.

\- Ah, _fine_!- Mabel says going back and getting Dippers phone.- Here!- She hand him the phone. He dials Bill's number.

\- _Heck, Dipper, I was starting to get worried!_ \- He says from the other side of the line.- Sorry, Mabel caught my phone.- He says looking away from Mabel.

\- I'm here, you can talk.

- _So, I'm, like, in front of your house._

-Oh, you are?! Can you help me with my stuff, and getting down...

\- _I can, I'm gonna go there... Where are Mabel?_

\- I'll tell you when you get here.-He says and hears knocking at the door.- Like, right now. Bye.- he says and turns the call off. They hear footsteps and Bill appears on the door.

\- Rise and shine, Pinetree!- The blonde jokes and looks at Mabel.- Oh, hi Mabel!

\- Hi... Bill.- she says watching Dipper getting his bag and Bill taking him out of the room.

\- Are you ready?- Bill asks putting an arm around Dipper's back. He puts Dipper up, the boy's feet touching the wooden floor.- Put the bag with the wheelchair then I'll take the two at the same time.- Dipper nods and does it. Bill's arm passing around Dipper's feet and lifting him up, then walking down the stairs. Stan was waiting in front of the door.

\- Liking the ride, princess!?- The old man says with a grin.

\- It's not funny! I am...

\- Dipper, stop saying you are going to die! It sounds like you really want to die! And it's freaking me out!

\- I was going to say " I am not a princess"!

\- I fail in believing in you, Pinetree!

\- You care so much about each other that it's gross!- Stan says looking at them.

\- Want me not to care about him?!- Bill asks similing slightly.

\- No, you keep treating him like a princess for the rest of his life and you'll be in good terms with me!- Stan points.

\- Won't be too hard, Dipper is a princess!

\- _Am not!_ \- Dipper complains looking at Bill.

\- No, you're not, I'm just kidding. You're mine.

\- You two get out of here before I vomit on you!- Stan says and Bill walks out of the Shack and to the car. He puts Dipper on the back sit.

\- I'm gonna go get your chair!- Bill says and heads back to the Shack, enterring the house and getting the wheelchair and the bag. He heads back to the car and puts the wheelchair on the back of the car.

*

\- Do you think you'll ever get tired of me?-Dipper asks looking at Bill. The two were lying on the backyard of Bill's house.

\- Explain your thoughts.

\- I mean, I am supposed to not live for a long time, and I already can't walk and I need help doing a lot of things.- He says and Bill takes his hand.- I already accepted everything that's happening, and that happened, and that will and can happen to me.- He says taking some hair out of his face.- But what if I do live enough _to marry you or what ever_ , I would love it, but what if you don't want to? What if you don't want to be a babysitter?! Wh-what if you simply don't want to marry me?- He sobs holding the tears that burned in the back of his eyes. Bill puts his hands on Dipper's cheeks, cupping them.

\- Dipper Pines, you don't have any idea of how much I love you!- Bill says cleaning a tear that falled down Dipper's cheek. More tears threatening to fall.- If we ever get married, the answer is "yes" and "I love you".

-I love you, Bill, I really love you.- Dipper says and more tears fall.- It's not a dumb crush, I love you!

-Well, then there's no problem, I love you as much!- Bill says kissing him.


	12. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplets AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uru, I managed to not be lazy for once!  
> I got some problems in the end, so, texts end, chapter does too (trying not to spoiler you)  
> It's not how the original thing happened, Max was only supposed to be knowing of Dipper's spanking by the end of the weekend ( It happens a day  
> after the school fight [remember Bill defending Mr. Dipdop a few chapters behind], that happened on Wednesday, so they are on Thursday[that's the day before fryday, isn't it?]) And when Anne tells Bill he goes right to Dipper's house. But I guessed this would be better for everyone, since I managed to put more Dipper/Max dialog. And you will all probably hate him later!  
> That's it, I guess.  
> Good reading!  
> P.S.: Done, I edited it!

The three boys cornered Dipper, he looks at them trying to find a way to get out.

\- No way you're getting away with this, Pines!- Tom says with a sly grin on his face.- Hold him!- He says and they start walking to Dipper.

\- No, _please...!_ -He says trying to get them to release him. Trying to move his arms and legs.- Let me go!- He feels the first punch, in his stomach, the air leaving his lungs and his body twisting at the sudden pain. Then, there was more after, one behind the other. He didn't even had the time to feel pain.

\- Release him, I don't think he'll move too much after this!- Tom says looking at Dipper's face.- You can do what you want with the bitch!- Tom says and turns to go away. The other two throw Dipper on the ground.

\- I'm not a bitch!- Dipper says struggling to breath. Tom turns to him again and kicks his face.

\- You look like one!- Tom says and goes away. The two boys look at him, then smile and start kicking him.

\- Stop it, please!- The boy pled trying to protect himself from the kicks.- Stop it...- He sobs.

\- Fuck it, you're _Bill Cipher's bitch!_ \- One of them say kicking Dipper's forehead, Dipper starts seeing things blurry, then black.

*

Dipper wakes up at the sound of screaming. He opens his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. He could hear talking, he tries to distinguish it. He could finally hear and see her clearly. It was his math teacher.

\- _Are you okay?_ Do you want me to call an ambulance?- She asks worried as he tries to sit.

\- I-i'm okay...

\- Dipper, you don't _look_ okay...- She states worried, Dipper looks at her.

\- I'm fine, I'll be fine.- He says putting a hand on his forehead.

\- Do you need a ride home?- She asks helping him get up. He nods, he wasn't in the mood to discuss with her.

She showed him the way to her car, he told her the way to his house. When they arrived Dipper thanked her and passed through the lobby, some people looking at him, he entered the elevator and tapped his floor. The machine working slowly, the doors finally open and he goes through the way to his house's door. Opening it and closing it as he passed through it. He drops his backpack on the floor and heads to his room. Letting himself fall in the bed.

\- Dipper, are you there?!- He hears his dad walking to his room.

\- I'm here!- He says feeling tears fall of his eyes.

\- You're late, where were you?- He asks entering the room, he looks at Dipper's face.- What happened to you?- He asks stunned.

\- They cornered me.- Dipper says and looks at him.- And they beated me down.

\- What... Dipper, come on, I need to take you to a hospital!- He says looking at the boy.

\- I'm fine!- he says looking at the roof.

\- Dipper...

\- I'm not in the mood to go outside! Look at me, I look horrible. My face is swallowed, it's bleeding, and everything hurts!- The boy says sitting up.- I am not going anywhere right now!- He says getting up and walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

He looks at his reflex in the mirror, he looked way worse than he felt. He starts crying once he saw his face, it was pitiful, sobbing slightly. His dad knocks softly at the door.

\- I can hear you sobbing.

\- Oh, you swear?!- He answers angry, getting a towel and cleaning the blood of his face.- Stating it isn't gonna make me stop!

\- Dipper, I don't want you to stop. Just let me in!

\- No, I don't want you to look at my face. I... _It's horrible_!- He says leaning against the door.

\- I am your father, I don't have the capability to think you are horrible.- He says, waiting for an answer. He hears the door unlock, seconds later Dipper opens it slowly.- C'mon!- He says opening his arms, offering Dipper a hug. The boy hugs him, burying his face on his dad's chest. After some time Dipper let go of the hug.

\- I should clean my face...- He says looking down at his feet.

\- Okay, I'm gonna get some ice for you.- He says and Dipper nods. He lifts his shirt, his torso had a horrible mix of the red, purple, and some other color he could not distinguish. He heard his dad coming back after a few minutes. - Wow, I think we're gonna need more ice.- He says and gestures for the boy to sit down, he obeys. The boy could barely see through his swallowed eyes. He flinched when ice was pressed against his skin. -I think I'm gonna take you to make some boxing classes.

\- Please, don't.- Dipper says closing his eyes, even that hurt.

\- Why not?! Make some muscle, learn some cool moves!

Dipper looks at his dad's smiling face.

\- I don't want to "make muscle", it's ridiculous! If there's three guys, and two of them hold me, muscle isn't gonna help me!- The boy says licking his lips.

\- Don't you wanna look good for the girls!?- He says smiling.

\- No.- Dipper says lowly, he opens his eyes to see his father's smile fading.-It's, just, pointless!

\- It's not, you're a teenager now, people care a lot about appearences at you're age.- Max says looking at his son's face.- Don't you want to get to your last year at school and get a partner to the prom and she's...

\- I'm gay!- Dipper says fast, then realises what he said and covers his mouth with his hands. It wasn't meant to slip out.

Silence made it's reign between the two. While Max could only look at his son's face Dipper couldn't find the courage to look at his dad's face.

\- Why didn't you tell me before?!- Max says trying to break the silence. Dipper looks at him, he wasn't mad.

\- You're not mad!?- The boy says taking his hands away from his mouth.

\- Why would I be mad?!- He says pressing the ice against Dipper's eye.

\- I've always heard everyone talking about it like it is bad and... I don't know... I just guessed...- Dipper says closing his eyes.

\- I wouldn't be mad at you for something so stupid like this.- He says smiling and gesturing for Dipper to hold the ice.- I am gonna get more ice.- He says getting up, Dipper watches his father getting out of the bathroom.- Well, you could always go to Brasil and get married there!- His dad jokes opening the fridge door.- Imagine yourself marrying in Rio de Janeiro!?- The man says smiling and getting more ice, Dipper laughs at his dad's pronunciation.

\- You're pronouncing it wrong, dad!- Dipper says loud, he hears his dad's steps in the wooden floor and soon he could see him at the door.

\- Then, how is it pronounced, genius?!- He says smiling as he entered the bathroom again.

\- How about you use less of your accent?!- He says pausing in the middle of the sentence with a slight tone of sugestivement.

\- What accent?

\- If you don't know, the Portuguese language has way less pronouncing accent than English does!- Dipper says taking the ice out of his face for a second.

\- Now you talk Portuguese too?- He jokes pressing the ice bag on Dipper's belly.

\- Ow...- Dipper says feeling the familiar cold in his belly.- I have a teacher that's from Brasil, he curses a lot in Portuguese... Eventually he does it in Spanish too.- Dipper says looking down. -And did you learn any new words from him?- he says smiling, at least he brought the boy out of the crying. -Not much, like, three sentences! -Say something!- Max challenges. -Hm... _A coisa congelada tá fria._ \- Dipper says laughing.

\- What did you said?!

\- "The freezed thing is cold".- He says laughing, Max pets his hair.- I don't know how to say ice.

\- Nah! You're good!- The man says smiling.-Did you learn any Spanish?- He asks taking Dipper's hair out of his face.

\- Yeah, in Spanish class.- Dipper laughs, they hear the sound of the front door unlocking, Katherine had come.

\- 'S anyone home?!- She asks in a sing song voice.

\- We're in the bathroom, Kath!- He answers loudly, they could hear the troting sound her heels made everytime she stepped on the wooden floor.

\- Okay!- She says happily, soon they see her stepping in the bathroom.- Wow, what happened!?

\- School sucks!- Dipper says turning his head to the side to see her.

\- Are you taking him to the hospital?- She asks worried.

\- I don't know, tough guy here doesn't seem to want to go outside!- Max says pointing to Dipper.

\- Look at my face; it's no secret that I look like jelly fish!- Dipper answers, Katherine looks at the boy. He takes hair out of his face.

\- You don't look like jelly fish, you look like Pooh!- Max says putting his pointer finger on Dipper's nose.

\- A girl.- Dipper says with stunned, Katherine looks between the two.

\- What?

\- Pooh's a girl.- Dipper answers, eyes wide open.

\- Is not!- Max says waving at him.

-They are.- Dipper repeats.- You called me _a girl_!?- He says, Katherine steps closer.

\- Let me show you something!- She says taking her phone out of her pocket. Fingers tapping into it quickly. She shows him a photo.-You see this girl?!

\- Yeah.- He nods.

\- This girl is Brad Pitt!- She states, Dipper looks at her, mouth hung agape.

\- No way!

\- Yes way!- She says smiling happily.

*

When Max and Katherine finally got Dipper to go outside, it was almost eight.

Dipper feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He gets and looks at it. He could read there "Triangle Guy".

\- Who's "Triangle Guy"?- His father asks looking at the device.

\- Bill is!- He says looking at him. The phone stops buzzing.

\- Who's Bill?!

\- He's, like, the only friend I have in school!- Dipper says laughing and sending Bill a text.

"D: _Im alive! :p_ " he taps.

\- The only one?- Max asks looking at Katherine.

\- Yeah, kinda. I mean, Delilah and Mat are our friends, but more like Bill's.- He gestures with the cellphone in his hand.

The phone buzzes again, "B: _guess you are_ " then other text comes; "B: _you ok?_ ".

\- They are cool to talk to, though!- He says tapping; "D: _i look like jelly fish_ ".

-Your friend, is he cool?!- Katherine asks smiling. Dipper's phone buzzes again. "B: _rlly? o_O_ "

\- Yeah, pretty much!- He says smiling. Bill texts him again; "B: _where r u?_ ".

"D: _hospital :p_ "

"B: 2 bad, i hav ice cream!"

"D: _traitor -d_ " "D: _Hope you drop it!_ "

"B: _dun worry ill save you a lick in the best candy evah!_ "

"D: _and what would it be?_ "

\- Look at his smile!- Katherine whispers to Max poking his arm. He looks at Dipper, a giddy smile was planted on the boy's face.

"B: _my dick_ "

"D: _youre gonna have to buy a vacuum_ " "D: _cuz Im not gonna suck your friend!_ "

"B: _my friend..._ " "B: _kkkk so innocent!_ "

"D: _-d fuck you!_ "

"B: _you!? No problem!_ "

"D: _stop it, dad is here!_ "

"B: _Pinetree you are 13!_ "

"D: _yeh so what?_ "

"B: _u r groing up_ " " B: _hes gotta accept shit!_ "

"D: _not now_ "

"B: _whatevah, fuck it_!"

"D: _Biiiiiiiiil_ " "D: _Ciiiiiiipher_ " "D: _biiiiiil_ "

"B: _wut?_ "

"D: _Im hurt_ "

"B: _if you dont stop moaning Im gonna hurt your ass_ "

"D: _ow_ "

"B: _yeah you wont walk for a few months._ "

"D: _fucker, now i got a boner_ "

"B: _welome to the club_ "

"D: _wat club_ "

"B: _boner club_ "

"D: _thats why you wear pants :p_ "

"B: _yeh, thats y!_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the blow job thing-y, Bill wins!  
> And after: ""D: Biiiiiiiiil" "D: Ciiiiiiipher" "D: biiiiiil"" Bill was supposed to answer "Stop it, you turned my phone into a vibrator!" But I decided not to put this line!


	13. You forgot to take off your shoes while undressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplets! Au.  
> The brothers, Bill and Dipper, are now eighteen, and in college, and how it their university is in Portland, they decided to move.  
> But, as always, Bill's horny; a little drunk, and is totally dragging Dipper with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, 's'up.  
> My computer is not just broken, but with my father, so, no well written chapters for some time, sorry guys.  
> But I managed to move My lazy ass and post this one.  
> I' fix everything tomorrow (February 11th) so, if you get a little confused just wait a few hours Kay!
> 
> Good reading!  
> (P.S.: Done I edited!)

nj

\- Why not?!- Bill says smiling, his face close to Dipper's, but nobody in the party cared about it.- Dipper, we're _eighteen!_

\- We are.- Dipper confirms serious.- But it doesn't mean we can go to the bathroom and have sex!- The brunette completes, the loud music hurting his ears.

\- We already had sex in the woods, Pinetree!

\- That's different!

\- We are in college, everybody else is drunk but you, you have hormones, put the blame on them for the reckless stuff you do for once!- Bill says kissing him then separating. Dipper sighs.

\- Okay, but not here, let's go home!- He says getting a cup with beer and drinking all at once, the alcohol burning his throat.

\- Why did you drink?- Bill asks pointing at the paper cup on the boy's hands.

\- I have no idea, and I don't care either!- He says getting up.- You drive!

\- I drank more than you did.- Bill comments, Dipper looks back at him.

\- _Fuck it!_ \- He says starting to walk to the car, Bill follows him. They enter the car, the moment Bill closes the door Dipper kisses him, then pulls off.

\- You're crazy, Dipper.- Bill says smiling and turning the ignition key.

\- What's your point, genius!?!- Dipper says as the car starts moving.

\- No point.

\- Then drive faster!- Dipper demands.

\- You really do wanna do this, don't you?!- Bill laughs slightly.

\- Shut up!- Dipper says lying against Bill, his hands sliding down Bill's torso to his arousal. Unbottoning and unzipping the blonde's pants.

\- Didn't you wanted to do this at home, you little _slut!?_ \- Bill teases him smiling, Dipper looks back at him and takes his hands off of him.

\- If you call me something like that again, you won't have it here nor at home!- He says angry.- _Capisce?!_

\- _Capisce!_ \- Bill says and Dipper puts his hands back on Bill. Luckyly the blonde didn't use any underwear. He puts his hands on Bill's length, stroking him slowly.

\- Lift your arm!

\- What for?- Bill asks looking at the road.

\- Don't question, _do_ it!- He says and Bill lifts his arm. Dipper's head passing under it, and before Bill could see the brunette was swallowing his cock.

\- Amh!- He moans in surprise, feeling Dipper's tongue sliding against him. Mouth going up and down in his length.- Why didn't you ever did this before? You're a good sucker!- Bill says as he stopped the car in a red light. Dipper bites slightly in his dick.- Aw, got it, got it!

\- Hn...- Dipper moans randomly. The car starts moving again, Dipper takes Bill's length out of his mouth, licking it's tip slowly.  
Bill divided his attention between the road and Dipper, looking down eventually. He saw Dipper taking his hand to his own erection, stroking it clumsily.

\- Pinetree, we are getting home... Umh.- He says as they passed in the hood. Dipper flinches and let go of Bill, licking his lips, still tasting the other's skin in his mouth. Taking his hands off of his pants.

When they parked Bill adjusts his pants and looks at his brother.

\- You fine, can we go?- The blonde asks, Dipper nods and opens the door, getting out of the car. Bill does the same, and they head to the building, going up the stairs fastly, first, second and third floor, finally, they go to their house's door, opening, entering and closing it. They look at each other, getting closer and kissing.

\- I love you...- Dipper says in the middle of the kisses, his legs partially tangled with Bill's. The blonde walks them to the bed, shoving Dipper in the bed.

\- Love you too!- Bill says taking off his shirt and climbs in the bed, sitting on Dipper's lap and taking off the brunette's shirt.- Are you a good boy, Dipper?!- He says with a grin, getting closer to the boy.

\- If I was I wouldn't be whiling to have sex with my twin brother.- Dipper comments fast, getting closer to Bill, trying to touch him a little more.

\- Then you need to be punished, don't you?!- Bill teases, his mouth centimeters far from Dipper's.

\- Yes, yes, I do!- Dipper says in a desperate tone. Bill kisses him again, this time slow and agressively. Then going to Dipper's jaw and neck, biting and suckling in the delicate skin.- Hah!- Dipper bails feeling Bill's hands on his hips. The rough hands sliding on his back, Dipper passes his hands around Bill's chest and back.

\- I liked it better when I was taller than you, Pinetree!- Bill complains, breathing against Dipper's skin.

\- I grew up!- Dipper says smiling and biting his lips.- And it's like, five centimeters!

\- Eight!- Bill says going to Dipper's collarbone, licking all the extension of Dipper's neck. The brunette felt a shiver run through his spine, panting slightly.

\- T-this much?!- Dipper says nervous with anticipation. Bill getting to his nipples and putting one of his hands on Dipper's jaw and his thumb on Dipper's lips, rubbing them slightly .

\- Yes.- Bill says going to Dipper's abdomen and sucking it.

\- Uh... You're leaving hickeys, you absolute jerk!- Dipper says looking down at his body, full of red, and slowly turning purple, spots.- How am I going to hide it?!

\- Don't!

\- What am I going to say, then?! " _I had sex with my brother_ "!

\- You made out, while drunk, with a guy in the party!- Bill says biting Dipper's belly and putting one hand on Dipper's pants, unbottoning it.- _Sweet,_ dun' worry!- He says taking out the brunette's pants and throwing it in the ground. He passes a finger on the hairline on Dipper's belly, following it to the clothing.- Just lie there, and fuck with me!- Bill jokes smiling.

\- O-okay...!- Dipper says sitting and putting his hands on Bill's back, sliding them to his pants and unbotonning them again.- Fuck me, please.- He says looking at Bill deep in the eyes. Then kissing again, their arousals touching through the clothes.

\- Don't worry, I will!- Bill says taking out his own pants, setting his dick free.

\- And how will you do it?!- Dipper asks feeling Bill's hands on his clothed erection.

\- Hm... I was thinking about masturbating you, what do you think?!- Bill says taking out Dipper's underwear.- My hands sliding against you, provocking you eventually. Would you like it?!

\- I would!- Dipper answers, desperate for the other's touch.- Please, I would!

\- Would you?

\- Yes!- Dipper answers, flinching at the feeling of his lover grabbing his pulsing erection. Stroking it gently, their mouths rubbing.

\- You are who's?- Bill says looking at Dipper's ambar eyes, deep in submission.

\- Yours!- Dipper's says swallowing a gasp as Bill's fingers traveled through his hardening cock.- _Ahr..._ \- He breaths out, looking at the roof.- _Make me_ yours!- He pled, his back arching at the feeling of Bill's other hand sliding to his butt, provoking his entrance.

\- I don't have to.- Bill says taking his hands off of Dipper and retreaving a bottle of lubricant from under the bed.

\- No! Don't stop!- Dipper says with his eyes closed. He hears the click of a bottle and opens one eye.- What?

\- I'll repeat once; you are who's?!- Bill says putting the liquid on his hands, then spreading it on his dick.

\- I won't repeat it!- Dipper says looking at Bill's hands. Bill looks at him, spreading Dipper's legs.

\- Then I'll have to make you repeat it!

\- And... How?- He asks feeling Bill shift in the mattress and under him.- How do you pretend to make me say it?!-

\- Like this!- Bill was settling his hands on Dipper's butt.

\- Like...- Bill thrusts inside him.- _Oh-ho! My god!_ \- The brunette swears, tensing around Bill's cock. The teenager's legs tangling around Bill's hips.- _Ah-hah_!- He breaths out, the pain fading slowly. He passes his arms around Bill's chest, holding tightly.

\- _Dipper,_ you know what?!- Bill says going out then thrusting again, the boy moans in pleasure.- You bail like you're a virgin!- He says going in and out in a pace.- And you are not, 'cause I fucked you when we were sixteen!- He says keeping the slow pace, Dipper's nails digging into his skin.

\- _Hm... Bill_ , go faster, please!- He says moving along with Bill.

\- Mine!?

\- Yours, yours, yours!- He repeats it, moaning as Bill fastened.- _Nh..._

\- You look absolutely delicious!- The blonde says sliding one of his hands to Dipper's chest and playing with the boy's nipples.- Sliding inside you, hearing these tiny noises you make, having you at my mercy!- He says moving his hand to Dipper's collarbone, rubbing his thumb in the area.- Don't you like it?- He says calmly, his forehead against Dipper's.

\- I love it.- He answers closing his amber eyes, breath uneven.- Hm... _Bill?_

\- Yes?!- Bill asks hitting Dipper's prostate, making the boy arch.

\- Oh, _god, please_ , keep going!- He pled breathing out.

\- No problem!- Bill answers hitting the spot again. Dipper moves one of his hands to his cock, pumping it. Bill smiles and pulls Dipper closer to him, kissing the brunette softly.- You're great!

\- I-I'm sure your ex-girlfriend fucked you good; but... I fuck you better!- Dipper says smiling and opening his eyes.

\- And so am I sure!- He answers cupping Dipper's face.

Their bodies were hot, sweat pouring down their skin. Their arousals, especially, were hot, and they knew what would be coming next.

\- Dipper, I'm close.- Bill warns him, Dipper nods. A few more sloppy thrusts and Bill gave in to his orgasm. Stopping when slight pain surged in his groin.- Gosh, I love pain!- He says taking wet hair out of his face.

\- Okay, _masochis_ t, but can you keep moving?! It's being like a complete torture, since I didn't have my high yet!- He says stopping when Bill climaxed. Feeling Bill's warm fluid inside him.

\- Right away, my grace!- Bill says starting to move again, this time hardly thrusting inside Dipper.- You are, normally, the one who comes first!

\- Hah... Yeah, it's expected; since almost all the times my prostate is being hitten while you give me a handjob!- He says panting at the pressure in his stomach.- _Oh god!_ \- Finally, pain reached his groin and he came. Seed bursting from his erection on his and Bill's bellies.- Fuck...- He swears due to the mess.

\- Already happened!- Bill says pulling himself out of Dipper.- You fine?

\- _Oh... no!_

\- What?! Did I hurt you?- He asks worried getting off of Dipper.

\- No, it's not it!- He says sitting and putting one hand on his forehead, showing his birthmark. - Then what is it?

\- I forgot my phone at Walter's house!- He says looking at Bill.

\- That's no biggie'!

\- Yes, it is! 'cause you and Mabel are two geniuses who send me photos of us kissing and photos of your dick!- He points kneeling in the matress while turning to properly face Bill, feeling Bill's fluids sliding down his legs.- And my phone doesn't have a lock. So, if anyone sees it and decides to look, they can!- He snaps lying down.

\- We can always kill him!- Bill says looking at Dipper.- Chill, okay, you know Walter, he'll more probably like it than disgust it!- He points out rolling his eyes.

\- Ah... What ever!- He says waving his hand. They hear a buzz from Bill's cellphone, a message had come.

Bill searches for his pants in the ground. He picks up the phone and looks at the message.

_"Walter: bro u fuck ur bro?" "W: Dat is awsom !"_

\- Bad news; _he looked in your phone_ , good news; _he's drunk!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They never took their shoes off.  
> Also, Walter's going to be in the plot later, you'll know about him.  
> That's it, i guess!


	14. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Weirdmageddon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p

Why didn't he had anything to do?  
It was a sunny day; Mabel and Stan were in the yard talking.  
He tried everything, even knitting (in which he discovered he had no patience).  
He decided on going downstairs, grab some soda, maybe watch cartoons or even talk to Mabel and Stan.  
\- Dipper's alive!- Mabel jokes cheerfully.  
\- I am, ain't I?!- He jokes along, opening the fridge.- And you decided on talking to me!  
\- What do you mean?- Mabel asks looking at Stan, that waves his shoulders.  
\- It seems to me that you've been keeping youselves away from me.  
\- Yeah, we figured you'd want to be alone and make nerd conspiracies for when Ford comes back, since you like impressing Ford and following him around like a dog!- Stan says calm, Mabel looks at him warningly.  
\- I don't "follow him around like a dog", I just...  
\- What Grunkle Stan meant to say is; that we know that you're sad that Ford's not here, and we thought you might want some time alone!- She says looking at Dipper.  
\- Hm.- He grabs a can of soda and opens it, closing the fridge's door.- 's there anything to do?  
\- You could always clean the bathroom!- Stan says pointing at the roof.  
\- OR, you could talk to Pacifica!  
\- Isn't she in Europe?- He asks ignoring Stan's sentence.  
\- Text her!  
\- Okay!- He says going outside and sitting on the couch, retreaving his phone from his pocket.  
"D: Hi"  
A few minutes later the phone buzzes.  
"P: Wow, youre alive" "P: If it weren't for Mabel you'd be dead and i wouldn't know"  
"D: welp, im alive" "D: where're you?"  
"P: France, Paris"  
" D: Wow!"  
"P: Yeah, you're Gravity Falls, aren't u?"  
"D: Yep, and it's like the more far from home i've ever been" "D: this and Disneyland"  
"P: died from laughing here" "P: Disneyland? srsly?"  
"D: yeah, it was summer, our birthday was close, Mabel wanted to go"  
"P: it didn't attended ur nerd needs"  
"D: blahblah!"  
"P: What, you liked it?!Kkk"  
"D: I was told there would be alien stuff"  
"P: that hurt in ME"  
"D: dat mickey's scary" "D: thats all i have to say"  
"P: Intimidating"  
"D: it was"


	15. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks ago there was an incendium in a shopping in Portland.  
> The nurse, Dipper Pines, voluntaired to help people when it happened.  
> Bill's an orphan and Dipper wants to adopt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One really short one-shot for you.  
> Bill's six and Dipper is twenty-something years old.  
> Grunkle Stan is dead.  
> Good reading.

\- Mabel, I'm thinking about adopting...

\- What do you mean?

\- Yeah, remeber that tragedy in Portland?!- He says sitting on the couch, Mabel nods gazing at Dipper.- A lot of kids are orphan now, it's sad, they deserve a better life than that.

\- Okay!- She says with a bright smile appearing on her face.- Do what ever you feel like doing, I'm on it!

* * * * *

\- So... _he doesn't talk?!_ \- Dipper says, the woman nods.- Maybe he's dumb, or deaf...?!

\- _That_ , or he simply ignores everyone who talks to him.

\- Maybe he's an autist...?

\- Maybe, but I'm not sure.

* * * *

\- Let me talk to him, I want to see this myself!- He says to Sean, the man nods and opens the door.

\- I don't think you'll succed, since nobody else did, but, _go_ , _try!_ \- He says as Dipper entered the room.

In the ground lay a few toys, in front of them sat a blonde boy that Dipper recognized as William. The boy's eyes didn't moved from the toys. Dipper sits in front of the boy, William looks up.

\- Can you hear me?- He asks looking at the boy, his expression blank. The boy looks back at his toys, slightly rolling his eyes and nodding.- Do you have any family?- He asks, the boy looks up like he was saying; " _do you?_ ", and he looks back at his toys. Dipper passes a hand in his hair.

\- _Stars_.- William says without looking at Dipper.

\- What...?

\- On your forehead.- He answers looking at Dipper, the man's eyebrows on his hairline.

\- Oh, _this?!_ \- He says letting go of his hair.

\- Are they real?!- He says calmly.

\- Yeah, kinda, I mean... they are not _real_ stars, but...

\- I'm asking if you were born with it!?- He says looking at Dipper, then lifting his hand to his face and rubbing his nose.

\- Oh, yeah, I-i was.- He says smiling, the boy was not deaf, nor dumb.- It's the Big Di-...

\- The Ursa Major, I know... My mom taught me 'bout stars and constellations.- He says looking down at his hands.

\- You sad about it?- Dipper asks with a frown.

\- There's nothing to be sad about, my sister died before birth, it's just my parents!- He says smiling slightly.

\- It's not wrong to be sad about it, y'know.

\- There's nothing to be sad about; they _died_ , they _passed away_ , _they are gone_. _We cry about everything; cry when we're sad, cry when we're happy, cry when we're angry, we cry when we are jealous, we cry when we conquer things, when we are born. Why cry for the dead when I can't even stand the living ones?!_ \- William says waving his hands, he felt his face wet.

\- I caught the reference there!- Dipper says leaning forward and cleaning William's face.

\- Yeah, I'd be stunned if you didn't, you're the adult here!- The boy says pointing at Dipper.- It's a guy that wrotte about his own death, I wish I could do this!- he says pointing at himself.

\- So you want to be a poet!?

\- Kinda, I want to be a writer, and I think writing about myself is weird!

\- That's good, I guess.- Dipper says and looks at the door, Sean stood there, mouth hung agape.- Look, I gotta go, but we'll see again!- He says getting up. William grabs his hand.

\- I don't know your name!- He says looking at Dipper's face.

\- It's Dipper, Pines!- He says smiling at the boy, William smiles back.

\- Mine's Bill!- He says laughing slightly at the other's name.- Bill Cipher!

\- _Ci-Cipher...?!_

\- Yeah, why?!

\- Nothing...!

* * * * * 

\- Do you think it's him?!

\- Maybe, maybe not!- Mabel says turning the eggs in the pot.- Right now it's one cute kid that you are going to adopt! _And we can always exorcise him!_

\- Maybe it's _one big fucking coincidence!_ \- Dipper says passing a hand through his brown hair.

* * * * *

\- Hm... Dipper!?- Bill calls him from the back sit.

\- Say it!?!

\- Can I call you dad?- He says looking at him through the mirror.

\- You can, though, you don't have to!- Dipper says turning his head to look at Bill slightly, then looking back at the road.

\- I'm going to call you dad!

* * * * *

\- Okay, Bill; this is Mabel!- Dipper says opening the door.

\- Wow, you're just like her!- Bill says looking at Mabel, she was sitting on the couch and had to look up to see them.

\- Oh my god, Dipper, you told me he was cute, but this is way too cute!- She says running to Bill and hugging him.

\- Is Ford here already?- Dipper asks closing the door.

\- Almost!- She says lifting Bill up, the boy smiling at her.- You are Waddles level of cuteness!

\- Mabel!

\- What?!

\- Waddles was a pig!

\- Oh... yeah.

\- I like pigs!- Bill says looking between them.- They are cute!

\- Wanna see your room?!- Dipper says after a few seconds. Bill nods and Dipper starts walking to the corridor, Mabel following him while carrying Bill.

* * * * *

Dipper woke up with a soft knock at his room's door. Followed by Bill opening it.

\- _Da_ -Dipper...?

\- What happened?- He asks sitting on the bed.

\- I had a nightmare.- He says vaguely.- And I can't sleep anymore.

\- C'mere!- Dipper says gesturing for the boy to sit beside him. Bill goes slowly, climbing into the bed.- What'd you dream about?- He asks as Bill sat.

\- There was fire, burning a house, I was on it. But I didn't burn.- He tells holding Dipper's hand.- I was running through the house, and I was scared. And the rest was all blurry.- He says waving his free hand.

\- Wanna sleep here?- He asks looking at the boy, Bill looks up.

\- C-an I?!- He asks pausedly Dipper nods smiling.

\- Every time you want!

\- Thank you... Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one of you who discovers first who's the poet they were talking about will have My applause.


	16. Pain for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's a masochist.  
> His mother will let him do anything he wants; as long as it doesn't hurt anyone.  
> She doesn't like the way her son experiences pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hi, Hi!  
> Everybody knows what day is today!  
> And unhappily I'll have to wait untill Friday to watch the episode.  
> Please don't spoiler me!  
> Good reading and good season finale for you guys!

Bill smiled as the broken sharpener ran across his skin. Not strongly enough to drip blood, but enough to make him feel pain.

His cell phone lay by his side, in case his mother came in, it was his disguise.

He hears a knock at the door and rapidly hides the metal and plastic made device, getting his phone in hands.

\- Come in!- He announces looking at the door. She comes in.

\- Everything okay!?- She asks and he nods.- What are you doing?- She asks sitting on the bed.

\- Reading.- He says gesturing to the phone.

\- Hm, reading what?

\- Fanfiction.- He says waving his shoulders, his mother sighs. How many times had she heard it already?!- At least I'm not smoking.

\- You even think about it and you'll not even remember what a cigar is!- She says looking at him, he nods.- Wha-wu's that on your arm?

\- Oh...- He looks at his wrist turning it slightly to hide it.- It's just a scratch.

\- A scratch!?- She says grabbing his wrist and looking over it.- What the fuck is this?!

\- It's not as bad as you think...!

\- Are you depressed?!

\- No, that's ridiculous, I'm not!- He says rolling his eyes, she pulls him closer.

\- You don't lie to me William Cipher!- Full name, could he be more fucked?!

\- I'm not depressed, I'm just... I like how it feels!- He says looking back and forth. He looks back at her, her eyes were damp.

\- A masochist!?!- She says silabing. He nods breathing in and out.- Where is it?!

\- "Where is" what?

\- The blade, knife, whatever you do it with!

\- It doesn't even bleed!

\- I don't care!- She says letting go of his wrist, Bill grabs the blade and hands it to her.- You're a fucking masochist!? If you told me you were gay I'd be less pissed!- She says climbing out of the bed and going to te door.

\- That's good 'cause I'm pan!- He says loudly, she turns to him.

\- I already know this, I knew it before you even knew what pansexual is, fucker!- She says getting out and closing the door.

\- The fuck?!- He says shaking ha head.

Then she opens the door again.

\- By the way, you're grounded. No phone, no computer, no friends for a month!- She says going to him and getting the cellphone from his hand and going out, this time letting the door open.

Bill gets up and closes the door.

\- The door stays open!- She screams and he opens the door with a tumb.

*

\- I'm so fucked up!- He says hitting his head in the table.

\- I ain't going to say "poor Bill"!- Dipper says waving his hands.

\- Fuck you, Dipper!

\- Someday when I'm older!- Dipper says, Bill looks at Dipper frowning.

\- 'You okay!?

\- No, I didn't slept at all last night.- He says yawning slightly.

\- Why don't you take something to sleep?! It looks like you never sleep when not with me!

\- Dad says I'm too young!- He says rubbing his eyes.

\- Since when this happens?!

\- Since always!- He says looking at Bill, his eyebrows held up.

\- You have a problem!

\- You swear!?- He says ironically, Bill grabs his face and shaking it back ad forth.

\- I'd give my ass to you to prove that I'm serious, but the only one giving the ass here is you!- He says squeacking Dipper's cheeks. Dipper feels his face heat up with embarrasment, getting away from Bill's hands.

\- I never said I would.

\- You did, five minutes ago!- Bill says waving his hands, Dipper wouldn't ever sleep!

 


	17. Cinderella versus Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request please prompted: Okay so I was watching that Cinderella vs Belle rap on you tube and thought omg they are so acting like Gideon and Dipper someone should make a oneshot of dipper and Gideon dressed like princesses and arguing who is better Cinderella or Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, I really loved the idea!  
> Here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeZXQf77hhk  
> I have some news!  
> Good news; My computer will be ready this week, so uru, we'll have chapters at the week ends.  
> Bad news; My cellphone is out of internet (again), so the people who like my other fic (sick of feeling you) will have to wait some weeks until I have more internet.  
> And Also bad news; summer vacation is on it's last week, and It means earlier sleep, no free wednesdays, a little bit of homework. 
> 
> That's all, good reading!

\- Mabel, why do you want us to dress like princesses for Halloween?

\- 'Cause you two smart'o's lost the bet and that's what I want, now, get out and lemme see you Belle!- Mabel says smiling at the opening door. Dipper got out of the room, it was ridiculous.- You too, Gideon!- She says and the boy comes out from behind Dipper.- You really don't know how to put on a corset!- She says laughing at the badly dressed on gown.

\- I'm sorry, I don't have eyes on my back!- Dipper says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as Mabel pulled him closer and truned him around to adjust the dress.

\- Well, I did it, and so did Gideon!- She says untying the corset and tying it again rapidly.

\- And I must say, I look lovely on this dress!- Gideon says spinning around.

\- Don't get too excited over it, you still have to put on your wigs!- Mabel says as she finished the tying up.

\- Wigs? We didn't talked about any wigs...!- Gideon says vaguely messing in his hair.

\- Yes, wigs. I want a costume, and I want a full one!- She says smiling at Dipper.- Wait a second, I'm gunna get the wigs!- She says running to her room, her dress flying behind her.- Hi, Grunkle Ford!- She says as she passed the old man.

\- Hi, Mabel!- He says smiling at her, then looking at Dipper and Gideon.- Is this normal...?

\- Never make a bet with Mabel!- Dipper points out serious.

\- Or maybe do, Dipper looks really cute in this dress!- Gideon says looking at Ford, the old man looks between them.

\- No, I don't.- He says feeling his face heat up.

\- You do.- He whispers, Dipper rolls his eyes.

\- Are you two going out like this?!- Ford says smiling at the situation.

\- Probably.- Gideon says waving his shoulders, Mabel was already coming back with the wigs.

\- They are!- She says looking at Gideon's hair.- We are gonna need a lot of water to take out all the hairspray!- She points at his head.

\- I guess you're not just going to loose your shoe today, Gideon!- Dipper jokes looking at him.

\- It's okay, Belle you'll have your beast after midnight!- Gideon says winking at him wile Dipper gestured him to shut up.- What?- He asks looking at Dipper.

\- I am just... going to let you get ready...- Ford says walking away. Dipper waits until he was far enough not to hear.

\- Apparently, my beast is too occupied cleaning up the house!- He says lowly, waving his hands.

\- Gideon, bathroom, go clean your hair!- Mabel says clapping her hands and dragging him to the bathroom, Dipper follows them.

\- You should respect more Cinderella!- Gideon says as Mabel closed the door.

\- I'm gonna go put on _my_ wig, and I want you ready when I finish!- She says through the door.

\- Okay, Mabel.- He says from inside the bathroom.

\- Why do you say so?- Dipper says to the earlier argument.

\- She's a hard-working woman that...

\- That spend all her life cleaning the house when she was the heir of one big fortune, I'm so sorry, I can't take her seriously!- He says leaning on the door.

\- Well she's a legend, every girl wants to be Cinderella!- He argues as he tried to take the hairspray out of his hair.

\- Yeah, they did, 'till Frozen came out, ever since, everybody wants to be Anna and Elsa.- He says laughing.- In fact, Mabel's dressing up as Anna!

\- Elsa had powers, are you trying to compare her to...

\- To a girl who had a fairy-godmother?!- He says taking some hair out of his face.- Elsa liked geometry, one thing she and Belle had in common. They both used their brain!

\- Wow, the lonesome iced queen and the zoophile nerd!- He says in an amusement voice, none of them could believe how stupid this discussion was.- Great team!

\- At least they weren't dumb like Cinderella they...

\- Get a room you two!


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplets AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, enjoy!

_**Jealousy** _

  
Dungeons, Dungeons And More Dungeons/ The Last Mabelcorn

Bill looked at Dipper following Ford crazily everywhere, asking him questions about the journals.

\- You’re jealous!- Mabel whispers smiling, her braces showing.

\- Look at him!- Bill points frowning.- He’s always following Ford around, he only talks about it; Ford and the journals!

\- Oh, give him some time!- Mabel says turning Bill to her.- I know that you love him, and he loves you too, but you gotta understand that he’s excited. He spent the whole summer searching for a guy, and suddenly the guy is his great uncle!

\- I was searching for him too!- Bill states pointing to himself.- He’s my great uncle too. But, yet, I don’t do that!- He points at Dipper and Ford talking.

\- Dipper is Dipper, he’s different from you and I!- She says, still smiling.

\- I know!- Bill says looking at Dipper, he felt extremely giddy for seeing him happy.

\- Don’t worry, Dipper fell for you hard!- She says and shows the pink sweater she had knitted.- What do you think?!

\- It’s perfect!- Bill says looking at the sweater full of birds knitted on it.- All things you knit are!

\- Thank you!- Mabel says smiling. She lifts a finger, gesturing for Bill to wait. She runs upstairs and comes back with a notebook.- Write or draw something, do something other than crack codes and look at Dipper!

\- I don’t only do it!- Bill says crossing his arms.- I write too…

\- Really?!- Mabel says, a wide smile planted on her face.- I’m gonna read it sometime! But now you go do something useful with your life!

\- What about stargazing?!- He says with a wide grin on his face.

\- Dipper’s birthmark doesn’t count as a star!- She says sighing and giving Bill a pencil.

\- I only draw on arms!- Bill states looking at her, Mabel takes one page of the book and puts on his arm.

\- Done!- She says and drags Bill outside, she points at the couch.- You sit there and do something!- She says closing the door and leaving him there, Bill goes to the couch.

*

\- Mabel, do you know where’s Bill?- He asks looking at his sister, she looks at him.

\- Out there on the couch!- She says smiling, Dipper nods and goes outside. The wind was cool and he could hear the sound of a pencil being dragged through paper. He looks at the couch and there was Bill.

\- Hey, Bill.- He calls Bill, getting closer to the couch, Bill looks up. His face lightens instantly.

\- Dipper!- He says gesturing for Dipper to sit. Dipper sits and looks at Bill’s notebook.

\- What are you doing there?

\- I’m doing shit!- Bill says giving him the notebook, Dipper rolls the pages looking at Bill’s drawings. He stops on a particular one.

\- A butt!- Dipper laughs, a sly grin on his face.- You drew a butt!

\- Did I?!- Bill says looking at the drawing.- I did.

\- Is it yours or someone else’s?- Dipper asks smiling at Bill’s answer.

\- Yours.- Bill says looking at him. Dipper feels his face heat up.

\- When did you look at my butt?!

\- Your pants are thigh!- Bill answers pointing at Dipper’s lower body.

\- You spend a lot of time looking at me, don’t’cha?!- He says putting one hand on his hips.

\- I call it “stargazing”!- Bill says smiling and gesticulating.

\- Stargazing?- Dipper asks, his head falling slightly. Bill puts his finger on the brunette’s forehead.- Oh, these stars!

 

* * * * *

  
The Hand That Rocks The Twins (Mabel?)

Gideon looks at the crowd, just to be surprised by an unusual face. Mabel Pines, they hadn’t hang out with each other since their fight three years ago.

After the show he follows her.

\- Mabel, my dear!- He says smiling at the girl, Mabel sighs and turns to him.

\- Ah.. Hi Gideon…!- She says in a pissed voice. Gideon notices the other three boys with her.

\- What brings you here?!- He says in the expectative.

\- My brothers wanted to see how much of a fraud you were!- She says pointing to the two boys.

\- Brothers?- Gideon repeats confused.- You have brothers?! Since when?

\- Since twenty minutes after I was born!- She says and gestures for the two boys to come closer.- That’s Dipper, and Bill!- She says pointing at them individually.

\- Oh, hi… Gideon.- Dipper says forcing a smile, though, it wasn’t difficult since Bill was poking his ribs. He offers a hand to the fat boy, Gideon shakes it.

\- Pleased to meet you!- Gideon says smiling at Dipper, he was almost identic to Mabel. He looks at Bill, the boy was gazing at him wildly.

\- Who says “pleased” these days?- Bill says smiling, Dipper looks at him by the corner of his eye.

\- Dad does.- Dipper says turning his head to Bill.

\- Dad’s… weird…

\- That’s where you got your weirdness, Dorito!- Dipper laughs punching his arm, he looks back at Gideon.- Don’t mind Bill, he’s not a hundred per cent brains, y’know!?!- He jokes pointing at Bill.

*

\- What happened?

\- Okay, so I was on the friend zone, then I wasn’t anymore?!- Dipper says from under the covers.- I don’t know what to do!

\- Want me to put an end to this?- She says sitting on his bed.

\- Would you do this for me?!

\- Duh!

*

\- Oh, Mabel!- Gideon says lifting his head.- What brings you here?!

\- Yeah, Dipper send me here… He said he don’t want to be with you any more.- She says calmly, Gideon’s smile faded with the same speed it appeared.- Is-is it okay, are you gonna… freak out, or whatever?!

\- What?! No, no!

\- Okay, then, bye!-She says walking out of the dinner.

*

Gideon turned his head when Dipper stormed in the room.

\- What in the hell you think you are doing?!- He says looking between Gideon and his tied up sister.

\- Dipping sauce!? What are you doing here?!

\- Quit calling me that, you psycho!- He says looking at Mabel’s pleading face.- What the hell you think you are doing?!

\- Dipper-I… She was standing between us and…

\- Standing between us?! There is no us!- He says waving his arms.

\- What d’you mean?

\- I don’t feel anything for you. There will never be us…

\- Dipper, the amulet!- Mabel screams at Dipper.- On his neck!

\- Got it!-He says running to Gideon and taking the stone, then throwing it away. He walks away from Gideon.- I will never feel anything for you!- He says as Gideon slowly came closer. Before he saw a punch was thrown at him, then other. And soon he was trying to defend himself.

\- You have five seconds to get away from my sibilings before I throw a knife at you!- Dipper looks up to see Bill standing in front of the door and carrying a knife.

\- Make me!- Gideon says grabbing Dipper by the hair.

\- Ow!

\- I will!- He says smiling and throwing the knife carelessly, it almost got Gideon.

\- You missed!

\- Guess I’ll have to fight with my bare hands!- Bill says throwing himself at Gideon, Holding the boy by the collar of his shirt.- You will never touch, Dipper or Mabel, ever again!- He says hitting their heads, he let go of the boy’s sleeping form. He ran to Mabel and untied her.- You fine?! Did he hurt you?!

\- No, Dipper came before he did anything.- She says hugging him. They walk to Dipper.- Thanks for you two saving me!

\- Relationships suck!- He says getting up and rubbing his sore cheek.

* * * * *

  
Roadside Attraction:

 

\- Okay, let’s try it, two weeks.

*

\- Dipper, I thought you and Bill had broke up?!- Mabel says looking at Dipper’s drawings.- I thought you were over it.

\- We didn’t broke up, Mabel. We just… Gave it some time.- He says looking at her, now she could tell, he was trying.- So that one of us can actually be over it. We’ve been trying this the whole summer, but, so far, nothing changed.

\- What if he get a girlfriend?

\- I don’t know, then.

*

\- Who is it that you like, Candy?!- Mabel asks, she and Grenda had big “Chesshire Cat” smiles while Dipper just looked at them.

\- Well, it starts with a “B”, and ends with an “ill”!- She says blushing slightly, Dipper looked at her wide eyed.

\- What, is he sick?!- Mabel asks confused, Dipper looks at her.

\- B-ill!

\- Oh… Oh my god, no way!?!- She says looking at Dipper, he smiled at her, signaling that it was okay, she smiles back.

*

He entered the exposition, why were there so many girls?

They seemed to be cornering someone, he looked ahead to see Bill and Candy, talking?, with them.

\- Which one of us you like?!- One of them asks threateningly.

\- I like all of you, I mean, I don’t like any of you… I…- Bill said as he looked between them.

Bill was flirting with all these girls.

\- I thought you were different!- Candy says as she and the other girls left. Dipper looked at Bill.

\- Wow, you’re one big jerk, did you know, Bill?!- He says calling for Bill’s attention, then walking out with Candy. When they got out she looks at him.

\- You don’t have to defend me, Dipper.- She says stopping and turning to him.- I know you have something with Bill.

\- Since when do you know?

\- Since he kissed you in that “Sock Opera” thing.- She says adjusting her glasses.- And you two don’t hide it as well as you think.

\- Oh, yeah… I guess so.- He says smiling at her, she smiles back.

\- Mabel told me about you two being in the same school and all, but she let out the part were you two are actually together. I connected the pieces!- She says gesturing with her hands.- What I still ain’t got right is; why were you okay when I said I liked him?!

\- We are giving it some time, you know, to get over it.

\- You didn’t looked okay when you saw him flirting with one of them.

\- I love him, and all I want is for him to be happy. I might not like the idea of him being with someone else, but at least I know that with you he could be happy.- He says looking down, that stupid-ish giddy expression on his face.

\- That’s so sweet!- She says putting her hands together.- If you weren’t gay I’d be flirting with you right now!

\- If I weren’t gay, I’d probably screw it up.- He points out, Candy laughs.- Actually, can you teach me how to flirt?!

\- Why?

\- I tried flirting with boys, they ignored me…

\- I’ll teach you!

*

\- Just chill, Dipper, romantic relationships work in the same way as non-romantic relationships!- Mabel says smiling and Candy starts pushing him away, he starts walking to the black haired boy.

\- Uh… hi, do you know where the bathrooms are?- He asks nervous, the boy looks at him.

\- I don’t think there are bathrooms here, I’ve been searching for half an hour and all I found was mummies and trees!- He says waving his shoulders.

\- Maybe that’s where they go!- Dipper jokes nervous, he was a screw up.

\- Maybe they are the mummies!- The other jokes pointing at the mummies exposition.

\- Very much, probably!- He says holding his laughter. The boy laughs and offers him his hand.

\- I’m Walter!- He says and Dipper shakes his hand.- Walter Pristine.

\- My name’s Dipper Pines!- He says smiling at him, he wasn’t a screw up, at all.

\- It looks like you wear you name on your head!

\- What?- Dipper asks confused, Walter points at his hat.

\- Pines, Pinetree hat!

\- Yeah, Pristine’s a rock, right?!

\- I think so.

\- Then you don’t have anything about your name!

\- Why?

\- ‘Cause you’re off your rockers!- Dipper jokes, Walter laughs along.

\- Good one, god one!- He says pointing at Dipper.- Do you live around here?

\- Not exactly… I’m staying in Gravity Falls for the summer, then I’m going back to my dad’s house, in Piedmont.

\- Myth city? Cool!

\- Yeah, do you live around here?

\- I live in Portland…

\- Dipper!- He hears Bill scream, he looks at the side to see him talking to the girls.- We need your brain, Grunkle Stan will die if you not come here!

\- Ugh… I’m coming!- He screams back at Bill, then looks at Walter.- That’s my brother… I gotta go and… save my great uncle’s ass.

\- That’s okay!- He says putting a hand on his pocket. He takes out a pen and writes something in Dipper’s arm.- Email me!- He says, Dipper smiles at him.

\- I will!- He says walking to Bill.

*

\- Hey, hey, hey, Bill!- Dipper calls him, he turns to the brunette, seeing his written on arm.- Guess what!?

\- What, Dipper?!

\- I flirted with a guy! And it worked!- He says smiling brightly at his brother, now Bill could see the writing.

\- Good for you, Pinetree!- Bill says going back to his book.- Let him know you’re mine!

\- Bill!- He says angry, sitting by Bill’s side.- What is wrong with you?!

\- Can’t do anything about me, I’m annoying!

\- You flirted with plenty of girls, at the same time, in front of me on the past days! You do these kinds of things all the time, and you get all jealous-ish ‘cause I flirted with one person!

-What do you expect me to do? I love you, I’m possessive; it isn’t a good combo!

\- Be fair!

* * * * *  
???

 

-… _I tried tie my heart down…_ \- Was someone singing pop music?! Bill followed the music, he could recognize the song as one of the songs Dipper listened to.- _... board upon the windows, oh but it's too late, now I let you get too close._

Okay, that was Dipper.

- _I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls…_ \- He could see Dipper now.- _Baby, I surrender it all!_

\- _‘Cause you’re a force of nature_ ,- Bill continues, calling for Dipper’s attention. The brunette turns to him, Bill smiles to him and he smiles back.- _Look at what you’ve done!_

_\- I can taste the danger, but I don’t wanna run!_

\- _So hold to the ground and I won’t put up a fight!_

 _\- I’m a caution taker, but baby you’re a force of nature…_ -He wasn’t sure when it turned to “High School Musical”.

\- Hey, Dipper, let’s collide!- Bill jokes as they finished the song.

\- Dork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music they sing in the end id Force of Nature from Bea Miller!


	19. One way ticket to your future husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper didn't know what would happen, he knew what could happen.  
> He had gone this far, he was not going to give up.  
> Time to meet your team.  
> William is not what he expected.
> 
> Mars One AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching Star Talk and I had the amazing idea of making this AU!

The Mars One project was a one way ticket to Mars.

He could die from various causes.

He could hurt himself badly.

Dipper knew every and each one of the things that could happen. And he was still whiling to try and do his best.

He had already passed his tests on intelligence, and was heading to meet his team.

They were Adriana Francisco, Megara Lyonel and William Cipher.

\- Uh... Hi?!- He says once he reached them. A blonde turns to him.

\- Yellow.

\- I think I'm with you guys...- He says nervously.

\- Oh, you are Abel, right?!- One of the girls say smiling to him.- I'm Adriana!

\- Dipper, call me Dipper!

\- _Okay!_ \- The blonde guy says reaching Dipper his hand.- The name's Bill!

\- Right!- He says and looks at the girl he assumed to be...

\- Meg.

\- What?

\- Call me Meg.- She says as she popped a bubblegum ball.

This was going to be hell fire.


	20. Cuz, baby, now we've got Monster! Falls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster! Falls AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read the title right.  
> I read whole articles about deer's rutting season, so, I hope you like this short shit!

\- So... What is this "rotting season" thing you told me about?!- Mabel pestered him again, Dipper looks at her, knowing he was completely red.

\- For the hundreth time; I didn't told you anything!- He says looking back at the book he was reading.

\- You told Grunkle Ford!- She yelps smiling and looking at the inside of his book.- C'mon, Dipper, tell me what this "rotten season" is!?!- Why did life had to be so embarrassing?!

\- Argh!- He grunted getting out of the bed as fastly as his deer legs allowed him to and walking to the drawer of the bedside table. Getting a book out of it and handing it to Mabel.- Read it and find it for yoursef!- He says as he handled her the book.

\- What am I looking for?

*

\- Dipper!- Mabel screamed as she ran downstairs where Dipper and Bill were talking.- I finished reading through the book! Rutting season is the time of the year were you have sex!- She says celebrating her achievement as the other brunette blushed at the mention.

\- I thought you didn't...

\- Yeah, I thought it wouldn't happen, but it's happening!- He says rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to brush away the embarrasment.

\- Don't it happen 'till November something?!- Bill asks frowning, Dipper nods looking down; oh, that was perfect!- Well, then I guess the effect on you is different 'cuz you ain't been all hard!

\- Oh my god, what did I do to deserve this?!- He whispers to himself, putting a hand over his face.- It's not different, it's just not useful or reasonable!

\- What?

\- There's five phases in the rut season, this is the first phase; pre-rut, were you fight to show yourself to the 'doe's.- He says waving the hand that was on his face.- There's no one to fight, there's no doe, this phase is pratically useless!

\- Yeah, but you are agressive!- Mabel states pointing at the deertaur.

\- Dipper, when you are on the phase where you actually have sex, call me and I'll help you!- Bill says trying to kiss Dipper, the boy shoves a hand on the blonde's face, pushing him away.

\- Mabel I'm gonna need your unicorn hair!

 *

\- Dipper, why "rutting season"?- She asks once Bill was gone.

\- Remember when you said "rotten season"?!- He says looking at her, Mabel nods at him.- It feels like it.

\- What do you feel like?

\- I feel like Heaven and Hell are trying to make a baby!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, Dip told Ford about it.  
> Actually, he told both of the Stans, but Ley ignored the awkward.  
> Rutting season is affecting Dipper,yes.  
> Dipper was getting agressive, then Ford and Stan called him and asked if everything was okay. Dipper's answer was "no", what was wrong?, "Anatomy?! The world!?" was his answer, Kkk the silence was so awkward. "It's rutting season"  
> The unicorn hair is to keep Bill away, everything is already too embarassing without Bill.


	21. They say I'm going insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as hell? Yeh I know!

" _**She won't believe you!She won't believe you!ShE woN't BelIEve you sheWON'tbelieVeYou SHEwoN'tBeLiEVEyOu! ShEwoN'tBelIEveyou! sheWON'tbelieVeYou! SHE woN't BeLiEVE yOu!SHEWON'TBELIEVEYOUSHEWON'TBELIEVEYOUSHEWON'TBELIEVEYOU!** _ "

\- Why do you keep saying it?!- The brunette says pulling at his hair, eyes open wide in fear.- Why do yo...

\- I ain't saying any shit, Dipper.- Mabel replies to his complaints, looking up from her cellphone.

\- _He's_ saying!- He says pointing to his head continuously.- _He_ is!

" _'course I am! "_

\- It's been a week, Dipper, there is no he.- She says in a worrysome tone. It had been a week he'd been talking to himself and she just wanted her brother to stop acting that way for five minutes.

\- You can't hear him, he's harrassing me.

\- You can hear me, and I'm going to send you to a _fucking_ hospital if you don't stop the psycho.- She says warningly, he looks around as if he was hearing someone talk to him.

" _You know what, your sister is a fucking bitch, you know that?! All she dreams is to be better than everyone else, is so annoying. You should totally kill her, if you don't she'll just kill you eventually. But you don't know that yet! All you know is that she's on big, big, bitch!"_

\- Dipper, are you even listening to me?!- She says in mid anger, clapping her hands in front of him. He sighs heavily and looks at his sister.- I'm tring to help you here and all you do is ignore me!- She says tring to sound angry, her hands gesturing around.- Why are you such an asshole?! Will you just answer me!?!

" _Didn't I say?! Your sister is a whore! She's a Bitch, a bitch!"_

\- He called you a bitch.

\- Fuck you!- She says showing him her middle finger and leaving the room.

" _HahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_! "

\- It's true!- He says loudly, looking down and hugging his knees. The laughing wouldn't stop.

" Shooting Star doesn't know that, ~~yet~~..."


	22. You are in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Who's In Control.  
> SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK A FUCKENG LIFETIME BUT I DID IT! I finished it!  
> Prompted by: AphUkUsUke3214543   
> 70 Fucking day, But I did it!  
> I wrote a threesome.

-You are so loving, it hurts me!- Dipper says pissed of at the demon, he was already annoyingly protective at normal times; now he was getting off his rockers.- Argh, get off!- The sixteen year old grunted, getting up and out of the bed.

-What, did I hurt you?!

-It's an expression, you bastard!- He said loudly, he breaths in an then out, trying to calm himself out. He sighs.- I'm gonna go to the market!- He says getting his coat and heading to the door.- Bye.- He says and closes the door with a “tund”.

He walked down the stairs, getting his keys.

-You two are having trouble again.- Stan says looking, from the food he was making, to Dipper.

-That's everyday with Will in my life, what's the surprise?!- He says calmly, Stan turns off the oven.

-Wanna talk about it?

-There is nothing to talk about, after all; everybody seems to know my whole personal life before I do.- He says waving his hands dismissively.

-What's happening in that knucklehead of yours?!- The old man asks sitting on the kitchen table. Dipper looks at him, couldn't his great uncle just fuck off and let him be sad or angry alone?! He gave up.

-Will is lovely, he's carrying, he's cute and all. But it _all too much!-_ He complains breathing out.- It's extremely annoying! He; or treats me like a porcelain doll, or like I don't know he's my boyfriend and I'm gonna sleep with everyone that appears!

-If you don't like him you should break up with him.

-Oh, I can't, he won the bet, after all. A Pines always honors their deals!- He says letting the question aside and looks away.- I actually like him, I just don't like how he acts around me!

-Then let him know.

-Another day, when I'm not completely pissed off at him!- He says heading to the door and leaving.

 

*

 

He passed in front of the Gleeful's house, Gideon and Altair were there with Pacifica and Rahel, he waved at them. They had been friends since the “Idemaggedon” thing.

-Hi, Dipper!- Pacifica says animatedly waving at him as he came closer. Her demon started glowing a bright blue and purple color, smiling at his arrival.

-Pacifica and Rahel, you two are always so cheerful that it's ironic!- Dipper says standing in front of Pacifica, the girl jumped up to hug him. He rolled his eyes, patting her back, as she did so.- Way too cheerfull, you're choking me, Paz!- He says trying to get her off.

-Can't help myself!- She says smiling and letting go. Rahel moved to Dipper, kissing both of his cheeks and smiling chipperly. Gideon and Altair rolled their eyes at them.

-Where is Will?!- Altair asks expectantly.

-Annoying as hell, also; home!- He jokes sitting by Gideon's side.- I know that his name is actually Willahelm, and it means “Will of protecting”. But, can someone, please, explain to him that I'm not a porcelain doll.

-Why don't you make him angry?!- Pacifica sugested, smiling brightly.- Last time he's got angry you had sex!

-He would love to see Will possessive!- Rahel states, a giddy smile on her face.- 'Cause he fucks good, and that's what you want!

-I'm going not to vomit today, bye!- Gideon says getting up ans heading to the house.

-Tell me how I get him to do it!?!- Dipper says looking at them with a serious expression as Gideon was leaving.

-Do what you did two years ago!- Pacifica says waving a hand.

-Are you stupid, Pacifica?!- Altair says rolling his eyes at her as if she was telling something stupid when the answer was obvious.- If he is asking someone how to get Will to do it, the previous alternative obviously haven't worked a second time! Am I right?!- He says calmly.

-You are.

-I can help you with that, DipDip!- Rahel says smiling, Altair looks at her.

-Your plan isn't going to work!

-Why so?

-You're not a threat to Will!- He says gesturing to Rahel.- You can't have emotional attatchment to the boy and Will, surely, knows it better than you do!

-You could do it!- Dipper says ambiguously.- But there's this thing; Will has the emotional of a girl in the days! He can be angry as much as sad!

-Can't sadness kill demons?!- Pacifica asks confused.

-Yes.- Altair responds to her.

-Why?- She asks, Altair stops to think.

-Well... It is quite rare demons actually getting sad, so when it actually happens, some of us wish to seize to exist.

-Can't see why Will isn't dead anymore.- Dipper says looking away. If Will was a little bit smarter, Dipper would be home with him.

-You have no idea.- Rahel says playing with Pacifica's hair.

-We could always tell him that you're going to die from lack of sex!- Pacifica says smiling at Rahel and taking Dipper's chin on her hand, looking at his face.- Hm... you don't seem like dying, your face is as clean as always.

-I don't want to say it once again, I pratically say it all the time!- Dipper says crossing his arms.- He should know this by now, it's uncountable the much times I told him “fuck me”!

-Psht, sane, sane!- Rahel mutters holding her head with a hand while she covered her smiling mouth.- Why don't you call him and say; “fuck me, or else”!

-That's a great idea!- Dipper says getting his phone from the pocket and dialing Mabel's phone. He put it out loud.

- _What do you want, Dipshit?!_ \- She asks pissed off, he forgot she was with Candy today.

-Pass Will the phone.- He says and hears a loud sigh from her.

- _Hey, weak try of a demon! Come here and pick up the phone, Dipfuck wants to phone-sex with you!_ \- She screams, after a few moments Will picks up the phone.

- _What happen..._

-I'm gonna be fucked by someone tonight, and, if you don't do it; Altair will.

Silence.

_-Pinetree where are you, I'm calling the ambulance!_ \- Will says, not taking him seriously. Dipper hears Pacifica giggling along with Rahel.

-No, I'm talking seriously.

- _Mabel, was that actually your brother?-_ They hear Will asking and Mabel answering in the back; “ _The boy wants to be fucked, you want to fuck him. DO IT!”._

-In an hour I'm going home.- He turns off the call.- This isn't going to work!

-It is.- Rahel says smiling knowingly. Everyone look at her.- Everybody knows Will _is_ wild!

-Rahel has a fantasy!- Pacifica says low, Rahel looks at her and nods.- What's it ending up like, if it ends as planned?!

-A threesome, of course!

-Dipper's having fun tonight!

-I hope so!

 

*

 

-You can't be serious.

-Will, do I look like I'm kidding?!- Dipper answers at the demon, Will looked between Dipper and Altair.

-You do.- He says motionless, nodding slightly.- You don't know how to joke. Your joke face is the same as every other.

-Well, I'm not kidding!- He says waving his arms in improvement.- I want you to fuck me!

-Dipper, you are sixteen. You have hormones, and they are acting up due to your age.- He says clasping his hands together and starting to turn around.- That's what masturbation is for!

- _No!_ That's what sex is for!- He says grabbing Will's arm.- I'm telling you once; I want it, and I want it now! You be man enough to do it, or I'll find someone who is!

-You are?!- He says in disbelief looking back at Dipper.- Then do it, 'cause I'm almost sure _you_ are not man enough for this!

Will was pissed off, Dipper could tell 'cause the demon was calling him “Dipper” not “Pinetree”. But not enough, yet.

Dipper looks at Altair, he comes closer to Dipper, embracing him.

-Then I think it is just fine for him to prove you wrong!- Altair says smiling, Will looks at him, confused.

-What...?

-I will have sex with him.- Altair says in a bored tone. They see Will's face flash, expression blank.

-You will...- He mutters looking at Dipper, the boy did his best to keep his expression calm.- Not!- Yes, he was getting angry.

-Will I not?!- Altair provokes him, looking at Dipper.- Dipper, I think I will, what do you think?

-I think you will...- A move of Will's hand was all that's needed to set the two of them flying through the bedroom. Dipper had enough time to see Will walking slowly to him and Altair, that smiled widely.

Will looked at Dipper, holding the human's hands above his head with magic and turning to Altair, the same happened. He stopped in front of Altair, kneeling in front of the demon.

-Bitch!- He swears slapping him in the face, Will's face full of anger.

-You know I am!- He says still smiling, the pain pulsing in his cheek.

-I should fuck you right now!- Will says angry, Altair laughs and looks at Dipper.

-Fuck him, he's asking you to!

-I would!- Will says looking at Dipper why a sadistic smile.- But if a masochist asks a sadic “hit me”, the sadic won't do so.- He says taking grab of Altair's hair.

-You're a jerk.- Dipper says serious, looking at the demon.- Jerk into me.

-Why don't you just watch me, Dipper?!- Will says turning to Altair, with a snap of fingers all of Altair's clothes were gone and Will had him turning around, surrounded by yellow lighting.

-'Cause I don't want to!- He says on a bored tone, Will looks at him by the corner of his eyes and snapping his fingers once again.- What did you do now?- He asks randomly, trying to blink. Why couldn't he blink?- Your super power is not letting me close my eyes?!- He jokes, his eyes were starting to hurt.

-You can't look away.- Will says looking back at Altair and spreading the younger demon's legs, making his torso touch the wall.- I'd rather you not.

-I need to blink.- Dipper says blankly, Will chuckles while he unmade his pants.

-I hope you get blind by dehydratation!- He says thrusting into Altair roughly.

-Ahn!- Altair moans in a gasp for breath. Will setting a fast pace as he started to fuck the younger demon against the wall.

Dipper's eyes were starting to water up.

-Stop crying!- Will says in a mix of desperation and bothering.

-I'm not crying!- Dipper says as he was forced to watch them, he tries to look away, but unsuccessfully.- I'm tearing! It's a natural response, to tear is not to cry!

-Not on Will's case!- Altair jokes looking back at Dipper, Will pulls his hair tighter.- You know; you're, tecnically, cheating on Dipper, right?!

-I know the act, I don't know the consequences. He was going to cheat on me, and this is such as fair.- He says as he slammed against Altair's body. Dipper just watched them as he felt more and more tears stream down his face.

-Okay, I really need to blink now!- Dipper says frowning slightly.

-Say the magic word!

-Alacasam!- Dipper jokes in a bothersome tone, Will looks at him and pulls out of Altair, walking to Dipper as the younger demon moaned in displeasure behind him.

Altair couldn't help but flinch when he heard four loud snaps as Will's hand slammed against Dippers cheek's. The sixteen year old boy couldn't move his head away from Will.

The demon kneeled in front of Dipper, holding the boy's chin as he, now, cried.

-Say. It!- He says with his teeth clenched, looking at the crying boy's hazel eyes.

Silence.

-C'mon, _Pines bitch!_ \- He barks, his grip on the boy's chin getting tighter.- Say it! Don't hold back your, slick, loose tongue!

Will was not on defensive anymore; Altair noticed it, he was in offensive; that's what scared him the most.

-You act like you're over everyone else, like you're importanter than them. But deep down; I know you are just one scared boy that's defending himself from the world, or maybe you are just one not worthy shit!- Did Dipper care? He did. And Will knew it. Dipper opened his mouth to respond to the demon.- Don't try to act like you don't care, you do.- He says letting go of Dipper's chin and sliding his hand to his neck and to the back of his head, where he grabbed a piece of hair.

-Will...

-Shush, Altair!- Will says with out taking his eyes out of Dipper's face.- Why don't you answer? Is it because you can't stand the truth?! That everybody thinks the exact same? That the people you think that love you simply don't!?

More tears, they weren't reflex tears.

-Actually, they just think they do; they don't!- He says, a maniac smile on his face as he looked at the brunette. Dipper felt pain in his sides, like he was being clawed. Pain running up and down his body along with blood.- You have no friends, family is just a coincidence, what's your apology this time, Dipper?! What's your next offense?!

-Will, stop it, you're gonna kill the boy!- Altair says serious, standing behind Will.

Will blinked and looked at Dipper's crying form, then jerked away from him, starting to tear up. Altair touched the older demon's shoulder and kneeled in front of Dipper, the boy shook his hands, blinked several times and looked down as Will undid the spell.

-Will, go get the medical supplies.

-But I...

-You can't do life magic, Will.- He says serious, looking at Will.- Dirk does life magic, but he hates you, me _and_ the boy!- He says looking back at Dipper, then saying:- Go get the medical supplies!- He says as Will started to back up a few steps then turning and walking out.- Take your shirt off.- He asks to the boy, Dipper lets his coat fall in the ground and starts slowly taking out his shirt and throwing it on the ground.

Altair gets the discarded shirt and, lifting up Dipper's arm, pressing against the four large wounds. The brunette couldn't help but bail at the pain.

-It could have been worst, you know?!- Altair says almost whispering, Dipper looks up at him.

-We can never work.- He whispers, seriousness planted on his face.- We are not meant to work, I don't know why do I try, it's vicious.

- _Pft_ , life's vicious!- Altair says absent-mindedly, then looks at Dipper.- But, however, who ever said you're not perfect opposites?!- He laughs out, rolling his eyes.

-Mabel did, words have power, when you mean it, you mean it...

-Well, fuck Mabel! She's a complete waste of time and brain, you should stop wasting your brain too!

-I should...- He says sighing and looking down.

-Hey, Will loves you, you love him; all you need is understatement!- He says lifting Dipper's head up by the chin.

-How is this possible?- Will say entering the room.- Understatement between me and Dipper.

-It's a very simple answer!- Altair says getting the box as Will handled him it.- As my grandma alway...

-I know what your grandma said, you told me about it every girlfriend I ever had!- He says crossing his arms as Will opened the box to get a bottle of iodine.

-But it's true!- He says getting a piece of gauze and pouring the liquid in it, then pressing it against Dipper's wound absent-mindedly.

-Ah-I... Grandma? You're a fucking demon!- He says stunned, hissing at the pain.

-There's demons,- He points at Will.- And there's demons!- He points at himself.

-I don't get it.

-I've been human.

-Ah...- He says looking down in understatement and looks back at Altair.- What did she said?

-Oh yeah, she said; “if there's a problem in your relationship, the problem's on the bed”!- He finishes talking, putting gauze around Dipper's torso carelessly, as he had already done it quite a few times. He gets a band-aid and puts it there to hold the fabric in place.- Done!

-A band-aid?!

-At least you're not dying from blood loss!- He says getting up and getting the supplies box in his hands.- I'm going to put it back in place!- He says to Dipper. As he walked past Will he whispered.- Stop respecting Dipper's personal space for once and read his mind!- He demands getting out of the room. When he closes the door Dipper and Will look at each other.

-I'm waiting.- Dipper says breaking the silence, Will had to blink a few times before registering what the brunette had said.

-What for?

-I'm waiting for you to do what Altair said.- He says calm, his expression stood blank.

-I- You don't...

-I know very well what I agree to,- He says gesturing for Will to come closer, the demon did so.- Just... don't take everything I think too seriously. And try to actually listen to what I'm thinking instead of just feeling the primitive energy of the shit.- He says waving his hands as Will kneeled down, asking for his hand silently.

-I can't, what if I hurt you?!- He says loudly as he listened to Dipper's thoughts.

-Ah...- Breath in, breath out, he mentally said to himself as he gained patience to talk to Will.- I don't care if you hurt me, as long as it's not fatal I'll be okay.- He says squeezing Will's hand, he smiles at the demon.- I'm a masochist, Will, I like pain! Not all pain is bad, as it can be also pleasurable!

-But I can't...

-You can do what ever you want.- He says rolling his eyes as Altair entered the room.

-“Water” you doing?!- Altair jokes closing the door behind himself. Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pun.- Anyone up for a threesome?!

-Did you just...- Will looks at the younger demon, then thinks it over.- What?!

-I said it, you heard!- He says waving his right hand nonchalantly.- I know you both thing it's absolutely interesting and you both want it!

-Want what?- Dipper asks, rolling his eyes slightly.

-Dick!- The demon spats, Will gasps.- What else would it be?!

-Hm...

-What?- Will asks looking at the humming human.

-Hm...

-Pinetree, what?

-Hm...!

-WHAT IS IT DIPPER!?- Will screams looking at the smiling brunette.

-I love seeing you angry, ha-ha!- He says smiling widely.- It's hot!- He finishes shrugging off.- But, let's do it!

-... You are into it...- Will says in the middle of a sigh.- How do I escape this?

-There _is_ no escape!- Altair jokes, Will looks at him, serious. After some time of thinking he goes to the bed.

-Now or never!- He says unbotonning his shirt. Altair climbs in bed after him. Dipper walking slowly to their direction, sitting at the bottom of the bed and watching as the demons undressed. Will getting his pants off just before Altair did.- Pinetree!

-Wha-t?!- He asks slowly, focusing on the older demon's face.

-Sto-...

-Touch yourself!- Altair cuts Will off, the demon looks at him.- It's a good idea, don't you think?!- He says looking at Will, the blonde nods.

-I think so... It's pretty atra...c...- He cut himself off when Dipper started climbing in on him, sitting on his lap.-...Tive...

-Touch me!- He whispers at Will's ear, his hot breath getting to the demon's neck.

\- I-...

-If you don't do it, I will!- Altair says lifting his hands to touch Dipper, Will hits him and drags Dipper closer.

-Move, Star!- He shouts and the naked demon gets closer to Will, getting behind him.

-Move in-...

-You know how!- He says watching the other by the corner of his eyes as he took of his underwear, not missing a single move the other made. Slightly moving to help him. Will moved his hands to undo the belt in Dipper's pants, throwing it in the ground once it wasn't useful in that situation.- Dipper, you'll have to move...

-Where to?

-Take off your pants and...- He starts thinking of something to order for Dipper to do.- Just do it by now!

-Okay, my master!- He teases the demon as he climbed out of him, unbotonning his pants and taking it out along with his underpants. Will kneels in front of Altair, the younger demon catching his line of thought and thrusting in slowly.

-Hmpf...- He whimpers at the known feeling, pain pulsing through him. It had been decades since he had last done this. Literal decades.

-Is it whining I hear, Will?!- Dipper says getting close again, now having a better view of the pained demon's face, pain slowly turning into pleasure.

-I can only hear a bitch that I am going to fuck!- Will says masking his embarassment, Altair started to move slowly out, then in again. Starting to make a pace, hitting the older demon's prostate every so often.

- _Your_ bitch!- He says kissing Will smoothly on the lips.

-Yeah, Dipper loves being called a bitch, especially while he's being fucked!- Altair says slamming against Will, then turns slightly to the side to look at Will's face, getting serious.- Fuck him!- He says turning back to fucking him.

-Pace is a pace, Altair, keep yours!- Dipper says letting the question aside, grabbing Will's left hand, then the other, and putting them in his waist, signaling to him that it was okay as they passed the bandage. Soon getting to the brunette's hardening dick and grabbing it.- _Hmpf_...- He couldn't hold back a baffled noise at the contact.

They kiss once more as Will started stroking him up and down his length. One hand pumping the brunette and the other sliding down his balls and further until he got to the boy's ass, cupping the muscle tenderly, slowly stopping to stroke the boy's length.

-Mhm!- The boy grunted at the sudden lack of attention.- You're killing me, Will.

-No I'm not.- He says kissing the boy's neck, a shiver running down the brunette's spine. Every so often Dipper could feel the demon humming in pleasure against his skin, as well as he could hear Altair whimping.

-Hah!- The boy gasped as Will pinched one nipple of his. A feeling of pooling growing in his stomach, and the demon couldn't help but to smirk at the boy's reaction. Altair leans over Will's back and whispers in his ear, Dipper only watched as he knew Altair had something planned.

-Dipper.- Will calls him, and the boy opens his eyes, looking at the demon.

-Hm?

-Would you get the lube for me?- He says as he kissed the boy in the corner of his lips.

-Can't you...

-No, I won't!- He says in a reply, his gaze on Dipper wild.

-But, why...?

-It could hurt you.

-I can't see what silable of “masochist” you don't get!

-Just, do it!- Will says lulling his head to the side and sighing.

-Okay, crybaby!- Dipper says getting up slowly.

-I'm not the crybaby, you are the crybaby!- Will says laughing slightly and lifting one hand, slapping Dipper's butt lightly. The boy flinches in surprise and continues walking, biting his lower lip. The noises of skin slamming against skin echoing through the room. Dipper opens the drawer and gets a bottle from inside it, going back to the bed.- Good crybaby!

-Shut the fuck up!- He says handing the bottle to Will. He kneels down, back turned to Will and hands supporting him.

-Someone's looking desperate!

-Then fuck me already!- The boy answers turning his head back to look at the demon, Will opened the bottle, pouring some of the liquid on his hands.

-Pretty eager!- Will says asks he places a finger on the boy's entrance, pressing in gently. Starting to pump his hand in the boy's hole, as well as adding another finger.- You ready?!

-Ask Mabel!- He says grinning and thrusting back against Will's hand.

-What's this mean?

-Just do it!

-Okay!- The demon says taking out his fingers and holding Dipper's hips and pulling him to his lap harshly, letting go of the boy's hips apologetically.- Oh, my, did I...?!

-No, ah... keep going!- He says going front and back again, thrusting against his boyfriend's lap. Will puts his hands back in the brunette's hips, helping his thrust. Each time faster and stronger, finally finding a pace.- Nh!

-Do you like it?!- Will whispers at Dipper's ear, trying to keep pace with Altair. Dipper felt shivers run down his spine as the demon's hot breath touched his neck.

-I-Ah...- He moaned at Will started hitting his prostate, kissing the back of his neck as he fucked Dipper.- I do... like it.- He says as he thrusted backwards in Will's lap.

-Of course he does, Dipper's one little bitch who likes to be fucked right in the asshole!- Altair says lulling his head to the side to look at the two in front of him.

-News?- Dipper says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

-You know what he enjoys even more?!- He continues, a wicked smile on his face, Will looks at him.- Being spanked during it!

-How can you know that?- Will says skeptically.

-Dipper will tell Pacifica and Rahel everything nasty he has to tell, since you're not the one for dirty talk!- Altair explains, slamming against Will's prostate once more, he felt the demon tremble at that motion.

-Nh... He does?!- He says squeezing Dipper's hip as the boy slammed against his lap.- What does he say?!

-Just how much he masturbates and things like that!- He says looking at Dipper's blushing face and back at Dipper.- It's quite interesting to hear, really!

-'Cause it's not with you!- Dipper spats at Altair, Will moves one hand to his nipple, rubbing the sensitive area.- Mhn...- He moans biting in on his lip. Will smirks as he could see that the boy was getting closer to the edge. He, himself, was getting closer, though, not as much as Dipper.

-What is it you do, ahn?!- Will asks against Dipper's ear, digging his nails lightly at the boy's hip. Dipper sighed as sweat ran down his body and pre-cum came from his tip.

-I-i do lots of things...

-Tell me some stories, might even be fun.- Will says as he bit the brunette's ear. Dipper nods sighing a hot breath.- Tell me your first time doing it.

-I-... ah-I was hot... and, I started fingering myself.- He says panting at the stimuli.- And I wanted more... I couln't get more and... it was frustrating as hell...!- He says looking down, the boy could feel the familiar pain in his stomach as Will slammed against him.- Ah...- He moans lowly, and there wasn't much time before he slowly came in the bed. Will held him so he could pull off of him and put him on the bed rather than just falling roughly on the mattress.

-Are you okay?- Will asks taking the boy's hair out of his face. Will leans over the boy as Altair fucked him.

-… Great...- He says nodding, his chest heaving as he watched Will and Altair move. He couldn't help but flush at the eventual moans Will let out.

Dipper smiles, he had an idea. He lifts his back slightly, kissing Will tenderly while slipping a hand to the other's cock. Stroking the member slowly as it started dripping.

Will felt Altair jerking in his back and lying against his back as he released inside the older demon.

-Okay, get off!- Will says pushing him away. Dipper puts his hands on Will jaw, making the demon look at him.

-I'm here.- He says firmly, holding the other's member harder and pumping it faster until he got the other heaving and moaning over him.- Who's in control?- He asks kissing the demon's neck, Will closes his eyes.

-You are in control!- Will says as he came in Dipper's hand. Dipper smiles.

-That's right.- He says as Will lay beside him.

-Now, say that you love each other!- Altair prompts sitting with his legs crossed like a child would. Dipper looks at him then at Will.

-I love you.

\- I do too.

 


	23. Learning the "Human" way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe Falls! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma monster!  
> Good reading!

\- What are you doing?!- Moon says looking at the other, what kind of gross thing was this?!

\- I’m eating!- She says putting the hot dog inside her mouth.- You should try too!- She says after swallowing, he made a disgust face as she swallowed.

\- Ew! No!- He complains, flinching at the thought.- Sun, are you crazy?!

\- C’mon, we are on Earth, Homeworld isn’t gonna come to pick us up!- She says calmly, she pulls Moon closer by the shoulder.- Don’t you get it, we are dead for them! They will let us explode along with the Cluster!

\- They wouldn…

\- When they need a new Moonstone and a new Sunstone, they can make a replica that’s even better than us!- She says loudly, letting go of him.- You call me Mabel!

\- … May-bul?

\- There are thousands of ‘Sunstone’s at Homeworld. We’re on Earth, so, I choose to be called Mabel!

\- Why Mabel?

\- It’s cute!- She says waving her shoulders, messing with her hair.- You should choose a name for yourself too!

\- A name… But…

\- What about Dipper?!

\- Di-pur? Why…

\- It’s your favorite constellation!

\- Dipper…

*

\- Dipper!- Silence, the boy was lost in his writings.

\- Moonstone.- Stan calls them more loudly, Moon looks at him.

\- Ahn?

\- Are you a boy or a girl?- He asks looking at the being.

\- What do you mean?!- The alien asks confused.

\- What’s in your pants?!

\- Two locomotive members.- They say calm, Stan sighs, thinking of how to explain it.

\- What’s your gender?

\- What’s a “gender”?- Moon says making quoting marks with his fingers.

\- What’s your reproductive organ?!

\- … Gems don’t reproduce…

\- Wait a second, I think I have a book on it!- Stan says walking to his office, he comes back with a red covered book.- Read it and decide what you are.

*

\- Uh… Stan?- He calls out the old man’s name.

\- What is it kiddo?

\- I’m a boy… I think…- He says rubbing his neck. Stan smiles and messes in the boy’s hair.- Though, I don’t understand the humans’s need to padronize everything!

\- We have short lifes!- Stan says waving his shoulders, Dipper couldn’t help but to hold up an eyebrow.- At what age do gems die?

\- We don’t.

\- What?!

\- We will “live” until our gem cracks.

\- And what if it cracks?

\- Then nothing. Unless there is a gem with healing abilities that has the will fix it, end.

\- That’s your Achiles ankle…

\- What?! My gem isn’t in my ankle…

\- Expression!

\- Oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're so gay and you don't even like boys, and yu don't even like, and you don't even like, and you don't even liiike penis.


	24. Betting on vessels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?!/Triade! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this AU's name is What Could Go Wrong? AU.  
> A.K.A.: Triade! AU  
> Now is the time shit go down, 'kay pals!?!

\- I doubt you would ever succeed in doing my job, Pennie!- He says with crossed arms, his eye closed.

\- Is it a bet, “asscipher”?- She says smiling, her gaze locked in on him wildly. Bill opens his eye.

\- What “bet” do you propose?

\- A switch. You’re a mind demon, I’m a reality demon.- She says tapping under her eyes with her finger.- It would be interesting!

\- Interesting indeed…- He says thinking, then looks at her.- It’s a bet!

* * * * *

\- I’m not going to say “sorry”, Major!- She says, it felt so different to talk in the boy’s voice instead of her voice.- My brother is going to freak out and I can’t loose such an opportunity!- She says laughing and looking in the mirror. She looks at the side when Bill enters the room, she smiles wider.

\- Dipper, Mabel asked if you’re going with her to help in the play?!

\- Sure, Billiam!- She says looking at Bill with her blue eyes, Bill looks at her.

\- Don’t call me that, Pinetree.- He says turning and starting to walk down the stairs.

\- It’s not “Pinetree”, you idiot!

\- It’s also not funny!- He says stopping, Dipper sighs looking at her.

\- Actually it is pretty much what funny is, you know it.- She says rolling her eyes slightly and passing a hand through Dipper’s hair, showing off his birthmark.- But, oh, yeah! You don’t remember anything useful, yeah, human body sucks, but not as much as not having one!- She points out while Bill looked at her weirded out.

\- Dipper, are you sober?!- He asks crossing his arms awkwardly.

“ _He’s absolutely clueless! What an idiot!_ ” Dipper says outloud, facepalming himself. Pennie smiles looking at Dipper’s ghost.

\- Ah, c’mon, “asscipher”! The boy’s a lightweight!- She says gesturing around and looking at Bill then back to Dipper.- Yeah, you’re right, Major, he is an idiot!

\- Who’s “Major”?- He asks confused, Dipper and Pennie roll their eyes at the question.

“ _Maybe your ass?!_ ”

\- No, it’s genuinely yours!- She says say pointing at Dipper, she walks past Dipper and Bill, down the stairs.- What about I destroy that petty journal of yours?!

\- What?!- Bill asks looking at his brother’s body still walking.

“ _Why do you want to destroy the journal?_!”

\- For fun, yo’know!?- She says as Dipper started following her.- With the “Brainiac” on track I win the bet, or rather just piss him off majorly!

“ _What bet?_ ”

\- Just one bet, Major!

_“ Why are you calling me Major?”_

\- Ursa Major’s on your forehead!- She points at her forehead.- It’s a symbol, y’know, I am not going to give you the same as my brother. It’s nonsense, “Pinetree”, “Shooting Star”, “Fex”. Why not “Ursa Major”, “ Sweater”, “Fake Pac-man”.- She says apatheticaly, Dipper raised an eyebrow at that.

“ _Really, an all knowing demon like you doing such puns_!” He jokes rolling his eyes, she looks at Mabel at the door.

\- Dipper!- She calls waving at her brother’s smiling form.- We were looking for you!

\- Yay, you found me, May-Bull!- She says in a folks-y tone.- Where’re we goin’?!

\- To the play dumbhead! C’mon!- She says waving for him to go to the car.- Where’s Bill?

\- He says he is going later!- She says going out the door along with Mabel, Dipper’s ghost watching and going up the stairs.

 _“ She has my body… What do I do?!”_ He says tapping his chin while watching Bill process what had just happened.

\- Is he schizophrenic?

“ _Idiot… I can’t make up a new body, would a sock puppet even work?_ ” He says looking at one sock puppet Mabel had discarded. He gets it and puts it in his hand.

\- Flying sock…- Bill says hypnotized by the piece of clothing.

\- You are going to be killed, accused of idiocy!- Dipper says in a mimicking tone.

\- Kill Dipper, he’s the weirdo.- Bill says, Dipper frowns and punches Bill’s shoulder.

\- You are awfully stupid, Bill.- He says calmly, Bill rises an eyebrow.

\- I said “I know lots of things”, not that “I’m very clever with these things”.- He says putting a hand on his hip.

\- Do you even know who I am.

\- I said “I’m not very clever” not “I’m stupid”, Dipper.

\- Right, now, I say “hell calls you”!

\- She possessed you, didn’t she?!

\- Yes, she did.- He says downheaded, though, Bill couldn’t see it.- Well, you heard everything she said. We need to stop her from destroying the journal!

\- Where is she? You? Your body…?- Bill asks confused of what terms he should use.- Pennie… Dipnie? Pepper!

\- Seriously?

*

\- …But how should we stop her?- Candy asks looking at Mabel, then at Bill.- Tell me you have a plan, Bill!? Dipper?!

\- We don’t know what she is.- Dipper says at the mention of his name.- All we know is that some “ Bill” talked about her to the author and he wrote it.

\- What do we know?- Candy asks looking at the sock puppet.

\- Her name is Pennie Kryptos, she’s a demon. But in the journal says she’s a reality demon, what makes no sense seeing that she is in the mindscape and can mess with it freely!- He says frustrated over the situation.

\- Anything else, like, any little bit of information she let out?!- Mabel asks gesturing with the tip of her fingers moving around.

\- Yeah, she didn’t seem to be very careful with information.- Dipper says rolling his eyes.

\- She said something about me not remembering anything and called Dipper “Major”.- Bill says waving his shoulders.

\- “Ursa Major”, that’s what she was calling me, she said it was something about symbols and how her brother’s where so complicated.- He says frowning.- She said she was going to destroy the journal for fun, ‘cause she’s got someone called “Brainiac” on track and she’ll win some bet.

\- Did she even tried to hold back?- Mabel says raising an eyebrow.

\- Nope, I don’t think so.

*

\- Give up, Bill! Everything you do to me you do to him!- She says laughing widely, looking at Bill’s defeated robe.

\- We should end the play.- Bill says sighing, Pennie’s smile opening wider.

\- How’s it end?!

\- Well, the preist gets free from the demon and him and the choir boy marry in the end!

\- Great, who’s this choir boy?!- She asks looking around for whoever it was.

\- I am.- Bill says smiling, Pennie’s smile drop. Bill starts walking forward and Pennie starts running.

\- No way, no!- She says and the body falls, Bill hurrying not to let Dipper fall completely. His eyes slowly opening in their normal amber color.

\- Yes way.- Dipper says as Bill lay him in the ground and kissed him. Bill looked at Mabel in the backstage and she entered in stage.

\- And so they lived happily ever after, end!- She says and Candy closed the curtains.- Someone bring me the script!- She says loudly and Grenda brings her the script, handling it to her.

\- Here!

\- Thanks.- She says reading through it as Bill helped Dipper up.- Wow, most of it was in the script! We’re good!

\- Really?!- Dipper asks smiling, when he was told everything he would have to do was written on the false bible, he didn’t worry asking much more than about the situation he was in.

\- Yeah, except the choir boy was supposed to end up with Sinarah, but there wasn’t much screen time for Sinarah, so we can say we just didn’t plan this.- She says smiling widely with her hands on her hips.- Now, there’s a crowd waiting for us, c’mon!- She says loudly.

*

_Wait up, Bill, you’ll remember… Eventually…_


	25. It's just my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?! AU ( Triade! AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today you are going to meet Matt and Delilah :p  
> Matt gets softer (softwarekkk ) with time.  
> Good reading

\- Tell me about you, Dipper.- The blonde asks curious.  
\- Ask me questions.- The other answers not looking up from the school book.  
\- Do you really wanna talk?- He asks using his hand and a support for his head.  
\- Actually, I do. I just don’t know how to start conversations.- The brunette replies looking at the other.  
\- Hm, okay, then!- The blonde says smiling and thinking about a question.- ‘S your favorite color?  
\- Blue? I don’t really know, I never payed attention to this things, you know it, Bill.- Dipper says waving his shoulders.  
\- Why blue, then?  
\- It’s my blanket’s color.- He replies smiling at Bill, Bill raises and eyebrow.  
\- You’re such a baby.  
\- I don’t, really, care.- Dipper says bringing his pencil to his mouth and biting it absent-mindedly.- I like it, it’s kinda like having a leg and liking this leg, you’ve always had it.  
\- Philosophic.- Bill says snoring, Dipper laughs and looks back at his book. The girl who was sitting in front of them turns to face them.  
\- Hey, philosophers, can one of you borrow me a pencil?!- She says smiling apologetically. Dipper smiles back.  
\- Yeah, sure!- The brunette answers getting a pencil from inside his bag and hadling it to her.  
\- Thanks! My brother stole mine from my things and didn’t put it back.- She says rolling her eyes.- You know what I mean?!  
\- Actually, no, I don’t.- Dipper says biting his tongue.- I don’t have any sibilings, not that I know of…!  
\- Lucky you, it sucks!  
\- Life sucks!- Bill says pointing at nothing.  
\- You suck!- Dipper says looking at Bill, the girl laughs slightly.  
\- Oh my god, you two are so OTP!  
\- We are, ain’t we?!- Bill says getting closer.- I totally ship us!  
\- What would be the shipp’s name?  
\- Bill and Dipper.  
\- Bipper!- She says and Bill shakes his head in disagreement.  
\- Billdip!  
\- First,- Dipper says interrupting them.- ew, no! Second, ew, no!- He says and the two look at him with a raised eyebrow.- I have tumblr.  
\- Oops.- The girl says looking between Dipper and Bill.  
\- Stop shipping me, you didn’t even know I had a tumblr.- He says to Bill, and rolls his eyes.- Besides, shipping chat is on tumblr chat, not in the middle of the class!  
\- Tell me I didn’t ruin this ship!- The girl says clasping her hands together.  
\- You didn’t ruin anything, the only way we can be a ship is on a broship or black!  
\- Okay, great.  
\- Don’t get too moved by my shipping, Pines,- Bill says looking at Dipper, that looks back at him.- I ship god and the world in an orgy.  
\- Pretending I never heard that!- Dipper says turning back to the book.  
\- I’m Delilah, by the way!- She says laughing at Dipper’s reaction.  
\- You know our names!- Bill answers waving his shoulders.  
\- She does not.- Dipper says laughing and looking at Bill.- Unless you changed your name.  
\- God, what is your name?!- Delilah says loudly, smiling.  
\- Forget my name, it’s horrible.- Dipper says rolling his eyes slightly.  
\- Is it Darth Vader?- She asks curious.  
\- Darth Vader is not horrible at all! I’d be happy if it was it!- He says sighing.  
\- What a shame.- She says as a boy entered the classroom running.- “Second period boy” seems to be here!- The boy sits by Delilah’s side, the teacher not looking pleased, at all, by his arrival.  
\- Yeah, ya!- The boy says taking his notebook out of his backpack.  
\- He?- Bill says in a silent question.  
\- That’s just Matt, the supreme shit lord!- She answers smiling a cattish grin.   
\- I’ll stop being a shit lord once you stop shitting all over my reputation!- Matt says frowning at her, Dipper noticed he had an accent.  
\- You love me.  
\- Dream!- Matt answers, finally looking at Dipper and Bill with a raised eyebrow.- Delilah made friends that are as weird as herself, that’s rare!- He says looking at his notebook.  
\- He called us weird.- Dipper says blankly, looking at Bill.  
\- I’m offended!- Bill says in a pissed tone, it was Dipper’s time to raise his eyebrow.- How could he not have noted that I’m crazy from the start?! Ultraje!  
\- What? U-tru-d?- He asks trying to pronounce the word.- What does this even mean?!  
\- There’s not a translation.- Bill says shaking his head slightly.  
\- Forgive Matt, he’s missing oxygen on his brain!- Delilah says pointing at Matt’s head.- And his sympathy!- She completes, looking at Matt accusingly.  
\- Is he latino?- Dipper asks, frowning slightly. Bill looks at Dipper.  
\- Where do you get these conclusions from?  
\- He is, I think.- Delilah answers sticking out her tongue.- How’d you know?!  
\- He’s got kind of an accent. Like Bill does sometimes, but different.  
\- I ain’t got no accent!- Bill complains, Delilah and Dipper look at him.  
\- You do.- They say in unison.  
\- We know you are not from Piedmont.  
\- So do I!- Bill says rolling his eyes.  
\- Where are you from?- Dipper asks.  
\- Dunno!- He says waving his shoulders, the other two look at him wide eyed.- I’ve lived in so many places, it’s hard to tell!  
\- Okay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I can call my friends and make a video of these four singing "Take me to church". It would be like, Dipper, Delilah, Matt and Bill are talking about music and they fall in the topic of Take Me To Church, and Matt's like, " never heard it" and everyone's like .o., and they start singing it and Matt's like " it seems like something they'd play on a strip club!" and everyone keep singing, and Matt's too innocent for this trash.
> 
> One day Delilah jokes about how they could be brothers;   
> "- You could be twins.  
> \- We could not.  
> \- Yeah, you could, you two have the same birthday, Dipper only knows his father and Bill his mother, Bill doesn't know where he's from, Aaaand your eyes are both amber, do you know how rare this is? Like 0,7% of the population have it, it's not something you see everywhere, like blue eyes, they're fucking amber!  
> \- Yeah, BUT we are dating and everyone knows it, don't you think our parents would do something other than sit and watch their children make out?!  
> \- Pft, I know, I was just stating!"  
> And they start laughing 'cause this is simply absurd, isn't it?!


	26. Greetings humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?! AU  
> Yeah, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil! :p  
> Good reading!

\- What?!- Dipper asks excited, looking at his father’s face.- You mean, like, I’m gonna actually meet her?!  
\- Yup, in person!- Max answers smiling at Dipper’s excitement. He looks back at the road.- Actually, you also have sibilings!  
\- Wait, wait?! “Sibilings”, with an “s”, in the plural, like more than one?!- He says anxious, smiling wider when his father nodded at his questions.

*

\- Oh, my H!- Mabel says looking at Anne and Bill.- Grunkle Stan, you mean I could be a blonde?!  
\- Eh, probably!?- He says looking down at the girl, Mabel hugs her leg.  
\- I’m not letting go of this leg.- He says calmly, her pupils dilated.  
\- Cool, then I can teach you math!- Anne says looking down at Mabel, the girl looks up.  
\- What d’you mean?- She asks in a click, Bill gets closer to Mabel.  
\- She’s a math teacher, run while you can!- He says lowly, Mabel lets go of her leg, getting up slowly.

*

\- Look, it’s them right there!- Max points at a table far from them, there was an old man Dipper assumed to be his great uncle, a girl he assumed to be his sister and… his math teacher? Dipper’s smile drop as he sees Bill hitting his head against the table.  
He already felt bile rising up his throat, he was disgusting.  
\- I think I’m gonna be sick!- He says running to the restroom, Max watched as he ran, it wasn’t a first time Dipper got sick out of excitement. He kept walking to the table, asking himself why was Will hitting his head against the table.   
Anne looked at him as he approached the table.  
\- Where’s Dipper?- She asks with her arms crossed.  
\- Restroom, pal got to excited.- He says smiling, Anne pinches the bridge of her nose.  
\- He already knows.- She says closing her eyes, she looks back at him.- You better see this!- She says shoving, what looked like, an album in front of him, the book opened in photo of two people kissing down written “Dipper and his boyfriend (?)”.  
\- What’s this?- He asks pointing at the picture.  
\- What do you think?!- She says rhetorically, he stays silent.- Max, they are dating! Dipper didn’t run to the bathroom ‘cause he’s excited, he did it ‘cause he just realized he is on a romantic relationship with his brother!  
\- What?!- He mouths, looking at her wide eyed.  
\- They are broken.- Mabel says lowly, looking down, Bill turns to her.  
\- This depends on wether you’re talking about the sanity or what ever else.- He says blankly, not having any excitement left.  
\- I don’t know, you’re a Pines, after all, everyone I know from this family is the humanification of “bonkers”.  
\- This doesn’t matter, he’s probably in the bathroom regurgitating his guts, and crying, ‘cause we are both disgusting and against nature.- He says angrily, what was he angry at, he could not tell.- Sibilings are supposed to smell bad. Are we defective or something?!  
\- Will, you’re over reacting.- Anne says breathing out.  
\- I ain’t even reacting.- Bill says, his head lying flatly against the table.- Like, what am I supposed to feel in times like this?! You gotta tell me ‘cause I don’t have any idea.  
\- You can feel whatever.- She says petting his head, Max looks at her.  
\- So, you just “whatever”?!- He says with a raised brow.  
\- I am not going to tell him to be ashamed or angry or hurt, he will feel whatever he feels, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it!  
\- Is this college for you to be so righteous?!- Max jokes in a sassy tone. Anne looks at him.  
\- Is this middle school for you to be so childish?!- She says in a refraining tone. Suddenly Mabel gets up, everyone look at her.  
\- I’m gonna talk to Dipper!- She says determined, Max looks at her.  
\- Mabel, I’m sorry, but it’s not that simple.- He says calmly, actually doubting it would work.  
\- Pshh! Simplicity is over since the situation got complicated.- She says waving a hand dismissively.- I’ll be using the power of…  
\- Of love?- Anne and Max say in unison, a tone of disbelief in their voice.  
\- Ha, no!- She says putting her hands on her hip and smiling.- Of Mabel!- She says turning and walking slowly away.  
\- Don’t forget that if talk doesn’t work there’s always violence!- Stan says loudly to the brunette.  
\- I should’ve predicted that coming.- Max says putting his hand over his forehead and closing his eyes, then opening them again.- Does Bill have a criminal record?  
\- Why do you ask?- Anne asks, stunned by the sudden, and unusual, question.  
\- Does he?!  
\- He does, why?  
\- Just wanted to know if he’s my son.- He says ambiguously.  
\- What does this have in common with a criminal record?!  
\- Every member of the Pines family has been arrested once.- Stan says matter-of-factly.  
\- Mabel?  
\- Not yet.  
\- Cool, then I’m the bad twin.- Bill says smiling, then frowning.- Who’s older?  
\- Mabel.- Anne says looking at him, the boy’s frown getting bigger.- Dipper’s the younger one.  
\- That’s why Mabel’s taller than me.

*

\- Knock-knock!- Mabel says at the other side of the door, she could hear soft sobs every once in a while.- Hey, Dipper?  
\- Bon’t tolk t’me, I-I’m discustin’!- He says between sobs, Mabel could almost hear Dipper shaking on the other side.  
\- Well, I don’t think you are disgusting!- Mabel says tugging at her sweater’s sleeve.- It’s not like you knew about it.  
\- Delilah pointed it out once, and we ignored it.- He says pausedly, Mabel sighs.  
\- Eighter way, I don’t think you are disgusting, at all.  
\- B-…  
\- Dipper, have you ever seen a person smiling genuinely and felt repulsed by it?- She asks, putting her point to view.  
\- N-no, bu-…  
\- Being happy isn’t repulsing or disgusting, as long as you’re not hurting anyone.- She says calm, she could still hear Dipper sobbing.  
\- A year…- He says gulping, Mabel got confused by the unfinished statement, but didn’t say anything.- I’ve known Bill for almost a year, we’ve been dating for six months. It’s like people are telling me “hey, go get a boyfriend or girlfriend” and when I get one they are like “oops, you can’t be with this one, it’s illegal”.

*

When they get to the bathroom Mabel was sitting on the floor laying her back on the bathroom’s door.  
\- He’s still in there?- Max says looking at Mabel, she nods.- Dipper?- He asks knocking on the door, but with no response.- Is he alive, still?  
\- Yeah, he was talking to me a minute ago.- Mabel says looking up.  
\- Okay, we gotta go, Dipper!- He says helping Mabel up.  
\- No.- He says blankly.  
\- What?!- He asks, his eyes wide at the answer. This was not what he was expecting.- Okay, if you get out we can get ice cream.  
\- You can’t “ice cream” me out of sadness!- Dipper says from the other side of the door, his voice breaking slightly.- It’s unhealthy and it gets people fat and even more depressed!  
Silence, nobody was expecting this answer. After a few seconds Mabel decides to act.  
\- Dipper, fucking, Pines, I came all the way here from Oregon to see your sorry ass, now you get the hell out and hug me!- She says hitting her foot against the floor. Everyone looking at her, suddenly the door opens and Dipper’s hugging Mabel tightly.  
\- Sorry, sorry, sorry!- He murmurs, hiding his face on her chest.  
\- See, Max, violence always works!- Stan says smiling at Mabel.  
\- C’mon, Dipper, feeling bad is exhausting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this chapter planned for ages now!  
> Repeating, I take prompts!:P


	27. Do you even know what is porn?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over The Garden Wall crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm homestuck (THE HOMESTUCK IS EVERYWHERE) Kkk, like, for real, it's winter vacation and my dad is on a trip, so, furned inside with mama sibilings and wifi!  
> I don't have ANY idea what day it is, just that My b-day's in a few days. Forgive for the shitty chapter, I habe this one on My phone for months ble :p

Wirt:"Mabel... how do boys have sex... specifically?"

Mabel:"ur doing it?!"

W:"..."

W:"Maybe..."

W:"Are you going to help?"

M:"totes"

M:" u gonna do it dry"

M:"Dipper's the bottom, right?"

W:"Wait a minute..."

W:"we just rolled the dice, he's bottom"

M:"u..."

M:" nevr mind"

M:" dry r not?"

W:"dry...?"

W:" What's the difference between dry and not dry?"

M:"on dry Dipper screams"

M:" not in the way u want him 2"

M:"k under my bed behind the knittin supplies box there's another box"

W:" What's in it"

M:"things"

M:" just git the lube and git out"

W:"Got it, what do I do?"

M:"is he nakd already?!"

W:"..."

W:"Yes"

M:"finger 'im"

W:"?"

M:"pour lube on your fingers"

W:"What next"

M:"choose one of them and put inside him"

M:" like a dick"

W:"What else?"

M:" eager"

M:"put another one and use the two also like a dick"

M:" open and close them like scissors"

M:" when u feel like he's stretched enough u lube ur dick up and fuck 'im!"

W:" Thanks!"

*

Mabel:"sup brobro"

M:"how was ur hot night of sex?"

M:"I hope loosin ur virginity was worth it"

Dipper:"my back hurts"

M:"I assume it was good"

D:"totally"

D:"it was messy tho"

M:" define mess"

D:"first time messy"

D:"nothing that more tries won't resolve"

M:"sex bitch"

D:"I am the sex bitch?!"

D:"then u are the all knowing pervert"


	28. Be the poop mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong?! AU

\- Everybody, in the same house, for two weeks?!- Dipper repeats, eyes blank of emotion.

\- This is not gonna work.- Bill says, not looking at Dipper.

\- You read my mind!

\- No, I didn't!- Bill answers Dipper's statement.

\- You two are so pessimistic-...

\- I'm not giving any faith in this idea.- Mabel interrupts him. Of course not even the optimistic one thought it was a good idea.- Having a happy family is good, dad, but the family can be happy far away from each other!

\- Why wouldn't it work?!- Max asks slyly, Anne looks at him.

\- It wouldn't.

\- Why?- He insists.- It worked with them, last summer.

\- You fight too much.- Dipper says rolling his eyes slightly.

\- Who?

\- You two!- Bill points at them.

\- You are discussing right now!

\- What did you expect, we are not married for a reason!- Anne says frowning slightly.

\- I'm not married to anyone, and I get along with everyone!- Mabel states, matter-of-factly.

\- Oh, well, I can't argue with that!- Bill says, putting his hands on his hips.

\- Mabel's a sweetheart, Max isn't!- Anne says with the inocentest smile she had.

\- Be the poop-mouth, you are now the poop-mouth!- Max says looking at her absent-mindedly.

\- You know I try!- She answers smiling.

\- Fucking Ra, how can people like you,- Bill points at his mother, than his father.- And you; actually like each other?!

\- Life's a bitch!- Anne points out.

\- 'Least we can agree with this.- Max says, crossing his arms and shrugging off.

\- Oh, and it didn't work for them.- Anne says, just having realized.

\- It-...

\- Didn't!- She smiled and looks at Mabel, having a silent conversation with the brunette.

\- Hoo-hoo!- Mabel cheerished going to her and Dipper's room and getting the scrapbook.

\- Or do you not remember how their faces were when we got there.- She says as Mabel came back and opened the scrapbook on a certain page.

\- Oh, yeah...- He says looking at the picture, then at Bill and Dipper, Bill had finally dyed his hair blonde again and everyone was relieved not to mistake him with Dipper anymore.- You still didn't tell us how you fought.

\- It was awuful!- Mabel says sitting on the couch by her mother.

\- Yeah, but we still don't know the dimensions of awful, 'cause ya' pricks still didn't tell us!- Anne says, poking Mabel's belly.

\- They got stupid.- The brunette says laughing slightly.

\- They are always stupid, Mabel!- Max jokes.

\- I did _not_ get stupid, Bill got stupid, I got mad!- Dipper says sitting on a chair.

\- Okay, you gonna tell us, or what?!- Max says, looking at Dipper.

\- It's really stupid.- Bill says sitting beside Dipper.

\- Yeah,- Mabel agrees smiling.- Grunkle Ford offered Dipper aprentice-ship, and he accepted, and Bill was, like "how could you do this" and he hit Dipper, there comes the fight!- She points at nothing, biting her tongue.

\- In a jar!- Bill says, smiling at Mabel.

\- 'Cause I'm that great!- She says, smiling back and rolling her eyes slightly. Max looked at Dipper in a silent question.

\- What am I supposed to say?!- He asks, tilting his head back and forth.- He's a scientist, it's not like I can resist to that.- He answers, crossing his arms shamefully.

\- Dipper's a whore for science.- BIll laughs.

\- Oh, shut up, Illuminaughty!- Dipper says, kicking Bill's ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it ends there


	29. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> So... Do I have to say my computer broke again?!  
> Lit'l disgrace is old af.  
> Also family problems, too many of them.  
> I got a new fanfic, planning on the next one, god bless my dear Abel(yes I gave my phone a name) he's been helping me w/ that.  
> Go read.

\- Dipper, I gotta talk seriously to you, now.- Max says as his wife and Mabel left the hospital room, Dipper turns his waist to look at his father.  
\- Yeah?- Dipper asks, he loved when people treated him like an adult, but, he questioned himself, why did it always have to be about him dying sooner?  
\- I spoke to the doctor before, and he told me you'll have to go back to chemotherapy.- Dipper let out a distressed groan at that.  
\- Again?!- He cried out, chemotherapy was like hell for him, he went through it for a year when he was diagnosed with cancer.  
\- Yes, again.- The older man says, looking down.- And... I-me and your mother talked to Stan and Ford and we think it's better if you stay here with your great uncles from now on.- Dipper knew what he meant, yet, it sounded like a slap.- Ford could homeschool you or you could go to school in Gravity Falls. We're going to ask your sister if she wants to stay here with you or go back to Piedmont with us.  
\- Okay.- He nods, he was going to have to go through all that process again and there was a chance Mabel wouldn't be there for him.- Whe-when am I starting?  
\- In a few days, less than a week.- Max answers, Dipper nods laying back on his spot.- It's late, you should sleep now.  
\- Okay.- Dipper smiles slightly as his father brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.- Good night!  
\- G'Night, Dipper!- He tells Dipper as the boy closed his eyelids.

*  
*

Dipper looked at his plate, he was hungry, his stomach churned and groaned, but he knew what would happen if he ate.   
\- Do I have to eat?  
\- Dipper, you haven't eaten anything, yet, today.- She says, getting closer to his bed.- And Stan told me you threw up last night, what is the matter?  
\- Chemo is the matter.- He answers, crossing his arms and laying back on the bed.- I mean-you remember what used to happen during the first time! Every time I eat something it goes down the toilet!  
\- You can't not eat, you'd starve.- She gestures randomly with her hands.  
\- I know.- He sighs, looking at his plate.- I feel sick, this is all sickening.- He rolls his eyes at his own comment.  
\- Why do you think so?  
\- I can't even walk, I thought I was ready.- He pouts, angry at himself.- I knew everything, I knew I was not going to be able to even move when the disease peaked, everyone knows they are going to die. Why am I here?- He gestures around, Anne looks at him confused.- Why am I depressing over something I can't avoid?!  
\- Because you can't avoid.- She answers, gesturing for him to calm down.- Because you don't get a choice on what will happen, it's not because you're weak or stupid, anyone else would act the same way you are. Okay?!  
\- Okay...- He nods, Anne kisses his forehead.  
\- Now, eat, you gotta!  
\- Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> If not, I'll ignore, if yes, I'll probably kiss your feet and be weird!


End file.
